Forsaken
by Kody Wright
Summary: Sam was forced to give up her newborn baby as a teenager to save her future and career. 20 years later she meets a new Airman with the last name of Carter in the SGC and Sam can't help but wonder if she is the child that she gave up so long ago.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sam Carter stood in old stained jeans and a ragged t-shirt with a paint roller in hand looking at her handiwork. The pink paint was still wet and starting to dry slightly. She nodded in approval.

Janet Frasier walked into the room holding two glasses of lemonade. She also wore old ragged clothes for the work was messy. She grinned, "Here Sam!"

She put down the roller and took the drink, "Thanks."

Janet looked about, "Cassie will love it. Thank you for helping me paint her room."

"She deserves it," she told her. She took a sip as her mind seemed to wander in thought.

"I can't believe I'm suddenly a mom," Janet confessed. "I never thought I would adopt a child much less one from another planet."

"I'm glad you did adopt her," Sam replied. "You would make a great mom."

"So would you," Janet assured her.

Sam just looked at the floor for a moment.

"What?" she found the reaction odd.

"I am," she told her and then looked at her for a reaction.

"You're a mom?" she asked confused. "You don't have kids."

"I had one," Sam confessed. "My mother had just died and I was a wreck. I was mad at my father and mad at the world. I didn't listen to my father. I had a boyfriend. He tried to help me through it but we were both kids and I got pregnant. My father said that keeping the baby would ruin my life, my career and my chances at getting into a good college. He arranged for the baby to be adopted. I know it was a girl and she had a thick head of hair when she born but I never got to hold her. The nurses immediately took her away in fear I would bond with her. I never saw her and I have no idea who adopted her."

"How old where you?" Janet gasped.

"Sixteen," she told her. "I put it behind me and went on. It's just with adopting Cassie, I just wonder where she is and what she is doing."

"You ever think of trying to find her?" she asked.

Sam shook her head, "Nah…She was adopted and has a family. I don't want to come in and mess her life up. I was a troubled teen who just lost my mom and got in a mess. I don't want to dig all that up again."

"I can understand," she sympathized. "Maybe someone day you will meet her."

Sam laughed a little to herself in doubt, "Maybe." She then looked at the room, "I sure hope Cassie likes pink."

Janet informed, "If she doesn't she will learn to because we are not painting this again."

Sam chuckled, "Right!"

 **Few Years Later**

She sat down on her cot looking at the file before her. She was tall for a woman and had dark brown hair and blue eyes. She sported green battle dress with the rank of senior airman and a badge for medical technician. Her name badge read "Carter" in bold letters.

Another woman walked into the women's barrack on the base. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes and sported the same uniform with a M.P. badge. She gave her friend a smile, "What ya got there, June?"

"My birth certificate," she told her.

"What cha' need it for?" she wondered.

"To pass the background checks," she told her. "My mother's name was Samantha." she mentioned offhand.

"You don't know your mother's name?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"I never met her," she informed. "I was supposed to have been adopted and that fell through. I went into foster care after that. My records were kept from me but never sealed. My father is not listed and according to the report she was a minor."

"You don't have any parents!" her friend gasped.

"Nope," she shook her head. "You're lucky to have your parents, Sophia. Foster care isn't the same."

"My folks are divorced and don't talk to one another," she replied.

"But they talk to you," she countered. "Count that as a big plus."

"But all they do is bitch about each other to me," she told her. "Maybe not having folks is a good thing. You can be your own boss and not have to worry about it."

She shook her head, "Until mother's day rolls around and all the kids in school are making cards for their moms and you are there making a card for someone lady you just met who collects money off of you."

"How many foster homes did you have?" she wondered.

"Dozens," she sighed. "A few were good but no one ever wanted to adopt me. Some said they did but never filed paper work." She closed up the file with her records. "Are you getting transferred?"

"Yup," she nodded and grinned, "I got Area 51 detail."

"Ah' man," she winced. "I got the NORAD site in Colorado. Wish I got Area 51."

"Why you want Area 51?" she asked knowing.

"Because I want to see if E.T. is real," June cheered.

Sophia lay down on her cot and placed her tired feet up, "Me too! If I see an E.T. I'll let ya know."

"Promise?" she pleaded.

"I promise," she pledged. "So, you figure out what colleges you are going to apply for once you get out?"

"Not sure," she sighed. "I'm debating between medical school or going into a field in physics."

Sophia stated, "You should go into criminal justice and become a private detective. You could be the next Sherlock Holmes. It amazes me how you can look at a problem and figure it so fast." She sat up and leaned to her side, "You know research suggest you get up to 80% of your intelligence from your mother. If that's true then your mom is a genius because you are freaky smart."

June rebutted, "I'm 20% dumber."

Sophia asked, "You ever think of finding her?"

June didn't answer.

She squinted, "You did find her?"

"I tracked down my ancestors on her side on a website. Her father is a retired general. I think she might be military." she figured. "She's listed having a PhD."

"See," she wagged her finger. "You get it from your birth mother."

"I'm not that smart," she shook her head.

Sophia lay on her back and picked up a crossword puzzle. She chuckled, "Sure you're not. Hey, what's the longest river in Spain?"

"Tagus," she replied.

Sophia stated, "See! I wouldn't have known that. How do you know that? You're a walking encyclopedia."

"I have a photographic memory," she informed. "I memorize maps." She pondered, "Maybe I'll become a Forest Ranger when I get out?"

Sophia looked over, "Forest Ranger? Why?"

"I know all the maps and I like to explore things," she figured.

"Yo! Earth to _Dora the Explorer_! Forest Rangers do not make shit." She shook her head, "If I had 1/10th your brain I would be a brain surgeon."

June miffed, "I like the outdoors."

"Whatever," Sophia went back to her puzzle.

 **Few Weeks Later**

Senior Airman June Carter stood in the elevator in her dress blues as she reported to duty in the mountain base. The elevator came to a stop early and the door slid open. Major Samantha Carter stood with a hand truck and a stack of boxes to roll onto the elevator.

"Can you get the door?" Sam asked.

June held the button as Sam gently walked the hand truck onto the elevator. She placed the truck down and stood behind the stack of boxes that blocked most of her view. She looked over at the new face, "New here airman?"

"Yes ma'am," she nodded.

"What's your department?" she asked.

"Medical," she told her. "I'm a medic. What's your department, ma'am?"

"Physics," she told her.

"Really?" she perked up for that one of the fields she debated going to college for. "I was thinking of going into that field with the G.I. bill once I get out."

Sam beamed, "You are?"

"That or medicine," she confessed as they rode the elevator down.

"Well, if you have any questions you can always ask me." she told her.

"I appreciate that," June told her.

"It's Major Carter," Sam informed. "I figured you can't see my name with all these boxes."

June asked, "Your name is Carter?"

"Yes," she nodded. "And you are?"

"Senior Airman June Carter." she told her.

Sam grinned, "Your last name is Carter?" She figured it was coincidence.

She nodded, "It is." She gulped wondering if she just came face-to-face with her birth mother. She prayed Major Carter's first name wasn't Samantha.

The door opened early once more as Daniel stepped onto the lift. He spotted Sam with a stack of boxes and trying to maneuver. He stated, "Let me help you with that, Sam." he took control of the hand truck.

She wiped her hands, "Thanks Daniel."

June stood looking rather pale and staring at Sam.

Sam asked her, "You look into colleges yet?"

She shook her head.

"Once you are settled in come to my office and I can tell you about a few I attended." she suggested.

She stated, "Sounds good."

Daniel looked baffled.

Sam explained, "She's thinking about going into a field in physics with her G.I. bill."

"Ah," he gave a nod, "Not sure what college to go to huh?"

She shook her head, "I might just become a Forest Ranger." she determined at that point.

Sam asked, "Why would you do that? You just told me you were interested in medicine and physics."

"I have a photographic memory and I memorize maps," she explained.

"Photographic memory?" Sam asked surprised.

June nodded.

The door opened and Daniel rolled the hand truck off carrying the stack of boxes to Sam's office. Sam walked beside June for a moment.

"Well," Sam began "obviously I can't tell you want to do but if you do have questions about the field you can find me in this office." she pointed.

"Thanks," June told her as they reached her office.

Curiously Sam asked, "Do I know your folks? I mean our last names are the same."

June replied, "I grew up in foster care." She shook her head, "I don't have folks."

"What do you mean you don't have parents? Even in foster care you have parents." she figured.

June explained, "I was given up for adoption but it fell through. I never met my parents." She then continued, "Thanks for the invitation, Major. I have to report for duty now." She then continued down the hall trying to get Sam out of her mind.

Sam stood pondering.

Daniel set the truck down inside the office and asked, "You okay?"

Sam shook herself, "I'm okay."

"You looked a little pale," he told her.

"It's nothing," she replied wondering if she just met her daughter that she gave up so long ago.

"Seems like a nice kid," Daniel mentioned ready to leave.

"You went into foster care a few times, right Daniel?" she asked.

"After my parents died and my grandpa had to go out of the country he would drop me in foster care." he stated.

"What was that like?" she asked him.

"Some of the homes were great and others you just felt like a cash cow," he admitted. "Usually, there were other foster kids. Some adopted the kids and other just used it as income…Depends on the family. I was never promised adoption because for me it was temporary but I saw kids get real attached to the foster parents, promised adoption and then get moved on to another family or go back to their abusive parents. It was heart breaking. I'm glad I had my parents as a little kid. Some kids never really knew their parents." He noticed her distraught face. "You okay, Sam? You look like you've just seen a ghost." He pushed the hand truck with boxes into her office as Sam followed.

"What happens to a baby if an adoption falls through and that baby ends up in foster care with no parents?" she wondered.

Daniel figured, "If the baby isn't adopted by a foster family it would just go from family to family until adulthood I suppose…I'm not really sure to be honest."

"So she would have no family," Sam figured.

Daniel nodded, "Could happen. You okay?"

"I'm fine," she sighed. She then went to the boxes. "I have work to do."

"Okay," he figured she wanted to be alone. "Need some help just call me."

"Thanks," she replied opening the first box.

He lingered for a moment and then slowly walked out the door worried for Sam seemed upset to him and he wasn't sure why.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

June had reported for duty to General Hammond and had been debriefed on the base, the Gate and the SG teams. She was to train under Dr. Janet Frasier for six months and then get placed on a team as a combat medic if all went well. Being nearly half way through her six year enlistment June decided to simply put her birthmother behind her and focus on her future and career. Yet, she had a feeling of bitterness come over her as she soon figured her mother gave her up so she could have her career and get her degrees while she suffered in an endless array of foster homes. She tried to not be bitter for she understood she was supposed to have been adopted into a family but still she couldn't help but feel as if she had been forsaken.

Weeks had passed and the next part of her job was to learn combat readiness for a SG team. Jack O'Neill and Teal'c were to conduct the training with the aid of officers and Daniel volunteered to assist as well. Pre-qualified cadets were brought in from the nearby Air Force Academy to train with the enlisted.

Armed with a spring-loaded replica of a P-90 loaded with caulk the trainees were to defend the Gate room from an attack. June Carter found herself in the control room with General Hammond and Senior Cadet Jennifer Hailey for the first part of the drill that was to prevent SG-1 from dialing in for they were playing the part of the "bad guys" in the mockup.

Jennifer sat in Walter's chair attempting to hold the iris as Sam manually hacked in from the beta site. She had to admit Sam made stopping the mock attack difficult. Jennifer tried a new program and stated, "I'm installing the beta firewall."

June asked, "Why not disconnect the wormhole?"

"You can't do that after it's be established, Airman." Jennifer stated annoyed.

"Sure ya can," she figured. "I read the manuals. There is a manual override in the Gate access panel."

Jennifer rebutted annoyed, "The drill is to prevent SG-1 from hacking into the computer."

"By shutting it down," she nodded. She looked at Hammond and asked, "Sir?"

Hammond decided to let June try to shut down the Gate manually. He gave a nod, "If you can shut down the wormhole before Major Carter can bring down that iris I will make a note of that in your file, Airman."

"Thank you sir," she gave a nod and left the control room. She pulled out her military issued pocket knife and went for the Gate access panel.

Jennifer shook her head, "She won't have time to do that. She needs a tool kit."

Hammond stated, "Open a channel to SG-1."

Hailey complied, "Channel open."

"Colonel O'Neill," Hammond stated.

"Sir," Jack's voice came over the radio.

"Don't enter the wormhole. Throw a piece of equipment instead." Hammond instructed for safety concerns.

"Um," he asked. "Why?"

"We're trying something not in the drill," he told him. "Throw something through…Like a boot or something."

Jack stood before the Gate on the Bata site and grabbed Daniel's hat and radioed, "Got something!"

Daniel gave him an annoyed look.

"You'll get it back." he assured him.

June reached the access panel and used her pocket knife to pop open the panel from above. She then found the manual override that would dissipate the wormhole.

Sam stated, "I got the iris down. Toss the hat." She wondered what they were doing in the S.G.C.

Jack tossed the hat and it went through the wormhole and the suddenly the event horizon collapsed. He winced for he knew Daniel's hat was lost.

Sam stated, "How did Hailey do that so fast?"

Jennifer Hailey sat at the controls after reporting the iris was breached. She looked dumbfounded as to how fast June brought the wormhole down.

June then used her radio to Hammond, "Should I reset the Gate so they can dial back, sir?"

He replied in his own hand held radio, "Reset the Gate, Airman."

June had reset the override and Sam quickly dialed back. Her voice came over the radio, "SG-1 is stepping through the Gate, sir."

"Affirmative," he stated.

Daniel demanded, "Where's my hat, Jack?"

"Next time I'll throw a rock," he miffed.

They walked back through and the drill had ended with the shutting down of the Gate. General Hammond emerged from the stairs to great them. "Colonel, Major," he gave the pair a nod.

Sam asked, "How did Hailey get the Gate down so fast?"

"Cadet Hailey didn't," he told her. "Senior Airman Carter did." He motioned towards June who walked out from behind the Gate as she folded up her pocket knife.

Jack asked kidding, " _MacGyver_ is a woman?"

Sam asked, "June? How did you get access so fast? You need to unscrew the panel."

"You just pop it above," she told her. "A blade will work."

"Show me what you did," she told her.

June led her to the back of the Gate and showed her the panel, "You can pop it with a blade," she stated. She used the blade and slid it between the seams at the exact place and it popped open.

Sam looked at the hatch and felt inside the seams, "I could never hit the little knob with a knife. You would need to schematic to…" she sighed, "You have the schematic in your head…you have a photographic memory." She stood up and stated, "Sir!" she led June back to the front of the Gate. "We need to do the drill again and this time not let June anywhere near the Gate."

"Major?" he asked unsure.

"She has a photographic memory. She sees maps in her head. She saw a schematic of the Gate and used that to pop a hatch that we normally cannot. I would have to spend a lot of time trying to pop that hatch the way she did." she explained.

June asked, "Did I mess up the drill?"

Sam nodded, "Yes! Shutting down the Gate was not part of the drill."

"Then why dial from off world?" she wondered. "Just come in down the ramp without actually establishing the wormhole."

"So Cadet Hailey could be tested on the firewalls," Sam told her.

"Can't you that on a simulator?" she figured. To June it seemed reckless to use the Gate in such a manner.

"We could but we wanted a real world feel to the drill," Sam explained.

June rolled her head back and gave a heavy sigh, "Sorry I screwed it all up. Apparently, I'm real good at doing that."

Jack told her, "Shutting down the Gate like that was pretty slick."

Hammond stated, "I personally gave her permission, Major Carter. I wanted to see if she could do it. She beat you and Cadet Hailey in time."

"It's a pretty slick hack she used," Sam told him.

Hammond asked June, "You have a photographic memory, Airman."

She nodded, "Yes."

"I see," he gave a nod as he pondered how that talent could be used better. "See me in my office later."

"Yes sir," she gave a nod.

"We will do a frontal assault drill next week," he told them. "Dismissed," he then turned and walked back towards the office.

Daniel looked at Jack, "You owe me a new hat."

"It's government issued, Daniel." he huffed.

"Couldn't you have thrown your hat?" he asked.

"No," he shook his head and then waved, "Dismissed, Carter and Carter." He then walked off the ramp with Daniel in tow still peeved he threw his hat into the wormhole.

Sam stated, "I would like to speak to you in my office, Airman."

"Yes ma'am," she gave a nod.

Sam walked away feeling confused. She was peeved the drill was changed and yet if her suspicions were correct and June was baby she gave up then she had inherited her talents. Sam felt proud and angry all the same time.

June walked off the Gate room floor to put her drill equipment away. As she walked down the hallway she heard a voice from one of the other enlisted. "Don't show up Major Carter and Jennifer Hailey," the cadet told her. "That's like showing up baby bear in front of mama bear."

She looked at one of the Cadets. He was tall and had brown hair and eyes. She asked, "What ya mean?"

"Hailey is Major Carter's protégé." he informed. "They are like mother and daughter," he assumed incorrectly.

June found the assertion gut wrenching. Her mother would mentor some girl from college but didn't want her. She merely stated, "Thanks." She walked on the down the hallway. Samantha Carter had a reputation of being a genius and SG-1 were superstars in the world of the S.G.C. As she got to know her mother and her reputation the bitterness slowly rose in her as she abandoned by her mother. She tried to suppress the feelings but seeing Sam's near perfect life made her feel inadequate.

 **Meanwhile**

Sam secured her gear and headed to General Hammond's office. She spotted him at his desk with a file folder before him. She stepped in the office, "Sir." Her eyes landed on the name June Carter.

Hammond looked upon her, "Major."

"I would like to speak to you about Airman Carter." she told him.

"And?" he asked.

She closed the door and took a seat, "I would like to see her records."

"On what grounds?" he asked.

"I would like to see her birth certificate," she admitted.

"It's in this file," he informed. "I pulled her records when you told me she has a photographic memory. I wanted to see how she placed on testing."

"She would need more testing to determine that," she stated. "Can I see her birth certificate?"

"That information is confidential," Hammond told her.

"Please," she begged.

"I can't open this file and just hand you her birth certificate." he told her. He then rose to his feet. "I'm going for a cup of coffee, Major." He stepped out the door and closed it behind him.

Sam looked back at Hammond and then at the file before her. She hesitated for a moment. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to know. She used her fingers and gently grasped the folder and peeled back the cover. The green birth certificate was right on top as if left there on purpose. She picked up the article and read off the information. The date of birth, the hospital, attending physician and name were all correct. The baby was listed as female, Carter. The first name of "June" was penciled in by a clerk after the month she was born. Technically, she had no first name, just a last name. Sam replaced the document and closed the folder. She sat looking wall wondering what to do.

General Hammond walked back into his office with two cups of coffee in hand. He placed one before Sam and took a seat across from her. He stated, "Jacob told me about what happened after your mother died." he informed.

"I was hurt and a mess," she admitted. "I blamed my father for her death and I had boyfriend and then I got pregnant. I couldn't bring myself to have an abortion after I just lost my mother. We thought adoption was the best way to go." she sipped the coffee and wondered what she should do.

"She's an adult now, Sam." he gently spoke. "I'm sure she will understand."

"She was supposed to go to a nice family," she replied. "She wasn't supposed to end up in foster homes."

"I'm sure she knows that," he told her. "You realize her records were never sealed and she had to have gotten her birth certificate to enlist and pass the background checks."

Sam squinted in thought, "That's right." She cocked her head, "She knows!"

"I think she does," he soothed her. "Legally, you are still her mother. She was never adopted and has your name."

"Where did June come from? It's penciled in. Her first name is blank." she noted.

Hammond stated, "She was born in June. I suppose they decided to use the month she was born in as a name."

"What do I do?" she asked.

"I can't tell you what to do but your relationship to June Carter is no one's business. Maybe now would be a good time to get to know her." he suggested.

"You think so?" she asked unsure.

"I think so," he nodded with a warm smile.

"Thank you," she sounded relieved. "Now how do I approach her?"

"That's up to you," he told her. "Maybe you two can find something in common and start from there."

"That could work," Sam agreed thinking of what they had in common.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam decided she wasn't going to waste this second chance to get to know her daughter. She wanted to know all about her and so far all she knew was June grew up in a barrage of foster homes and had a photographic memory.

June arrived at Sam's office expecting a chewing out. Instead, Sam sat at her desk making a list. June asked, "Major?" as she stepped inside.

Sam looked over to her and gave a slight smile. She caught herself for she didn't want June to know that she was allowed to see the birth certificate for that was confidential material. "I'm making up a list of colleges you might be interested in checking out," she told her. She rose to her feet and handed her the list.

June took the list as Sam looked on and scanned over it. "Harvard Medical School?" she asked. She looked at Sam, "I could never afford someplace like Harvard. Princeton! Yale! MIT! I can't afford any of these."

Sam figured, "You could get scholarships and use your G.I. bill. You are smart enough to get into any of those places."

She gave a sigh, "I can look into it."

Sam suggested, "Have a seat."

She took a seat at Sam's table and looked over the work spread out before her. Sam sat beside her and pretended to be going over the work. She started, "Tell me about yourself."

June asked, "Like what?"

"Like what do you like?" she replied. "What are your hobbies?"

"I like hiking, camping and stuff like that." she told her. "I ride bike."

"Motorcycle," Sam perked up.

"No," she shook her head "bicycle."

"What kind of car do you own?" she wondered.

"I don't own a car," she informed.

"You don't?" she asked wondering why.

"I don't know how to drive," she admitted. "No one ever taught me. I don't have a license."

"I can teach you how to drive," she insisted.

"I don't want to put ya out," she told her.

Sam assured her, "You won't. You should learn how to drive and get your learner's permit. Then after you get your license you can get yourself a car. I can help you pick one out." Sam figured teaching June how to a drive would be a step in the right direction for both of them.

June wondered why Sam was being so nice to her after the drill. "I suppose," she shrugged unsure.

"Good," she grinned happy to be helping.

Jack then walked into her office. She found Sam sitting at the table with June. He didn't think much of it and stated, "Carter."

Both looked at him.

"Major Carter," he corrected.

"Sir," Sam replied.

"You interested in going to the cabin this weekend?" he asked.

"I'm going to teach June how to drive," she informed.

Jack asked, "She doesn't know how to drive?"

June admitted, "No one ever taught me."

"I can teach ya how to drive," he volunteered.

"I suppose," she agreed unsure if she would get in trouble for Jack was an officer. "Bring Carter up to the cabin, Carter and we can teach her how to drive. It's secluded. She can't hit anything."

"Thanks," June winced as feared she would hit something.

Sam agreed, "We can do that." She noticed June going over the papers before her. It was if she was just skimming through advanced work. She picked up a paper, "Let's test your memory. Last line of the fifth paragraph…What does it say?"

"Energy field fluctuates on a quantum level at 500hundred of a second." she replied.

Jack asked, "The photographic memory?"

"She's right," she nodded.

"Hmm," Jack pondered how to test it. He pulled out his wallet and a dollar bill. He held up before her, "Okay look at this."

June looked at the bill.

He folded it up in his hands and asked, "What is the serial number?"

She replied, "C8123O251D." she told him.

Jack then turned his back and looked at the bill. He looked up at her and then back at the bill. He told Carter, "That's freaky." He showed her the bill.

Sam replied, "She only needs to look at it and her mind takes a picture and stores it. Photographic memories are rare; those that are highly accurate are even rarer."

"Ya know," Jack figured. "That could come in handy."

"Yes it can and no, you can't." she told him.

"Can't what?" he asked.

"Use her photographic memory for whatever reasons you choose." she told him.

"Come on Carter…" he grinned. "Can you imagine the fun we can have in Vegas with that memory?"

Sam gave him a dirty look.

"She can count cards," he told her.

Sam crossed her arms annoyed.

June asked, "How do you count cards?" Perhaps, she could finally use her special memory to get ahead in life.

Jack cheered, "You watch the dealer and keep track of the cards he deals. Then you can tell who has what cards and we can leverage that to win some pots." he explained.

Sam looked at him rather annoyed. "We are not using June's gift to cheat at cards in Vegas." she insisted.

"It's not really cheating," Jack defended.

"You would be using her gift to gain an advantage over the other players. That's cheating." she rebutted.

June stated, "I could cheat. How do we do that?"

"June!" Sam huffed.

She held up the list, "Every one of these colleges is way out of my price range. Counting cards sounds like a plan for college."

"You work hard and you will get a scholarship and you will have your G.I. bill. You don't need to gamble for college." Sam told her. She then looked at Jack to back her claim up.

Jack shrugged, "You could bust your ass or you could just go to Vegas…" he spotted the dirty look from Sam, "But Carter is right. It's unethical."

June laughed, "Unethical? You have no idea how ironic that it. Ethics is just something we use to keep each other inline. It's a verbal ball and chain. That's all it is."

"That's not true," Sam countered. "Without ethics society would degrade into anarchy."

"Anarchy might be sounder," she told her.

Jack stated to June, "You and Daniel would have a great time in debate class."

Sam pondered for perhaps Daniel could help June adjust and have a normal life. He was also in foster care and understood the system more than anyone.

June sighed, "I'm not into debating."

 **Few Hours Later**

Sam decided to speak to Daniel about speaking to June in hopes of reaching her for Jack seemed to be more of a bad influence. She didn't find him in his office and wandered the SGC. She soon found him in Janet's office getting his next round of allergy shots. The injections seemed to be helping boost his resistance to the allergens that plagued him.

He spotted her at the door as he sat on the table with his jacket off and Janet prepping the side in his upper arm. He smiled, "Hey Sam."

Sam walked in and asked, "Shots working?"

"It's a lot better," he nodded.

"It's a special serum just for him," Janet agreed.

"I need to ask you a favor, Daniel." she started.

"What's that?" he wondered.

She hesitated and then closed the door behind her. "I need to explain something to you. When I was sixteen, right after my mother died, I made a mistake. I was angry with my father and I was dating this boy in school. He was a good guy but my father didn't like the relationship. We were close and I got pregnant. My father was transferred and I never told him. I had the baby and my father arranged for her to be to be adopted. I just found her and I need you to help me."

Janet gasped, "You found her! Adoption records are sealed."

Daniel sat shocked, "I had no idea you had a child, Sam."

"Well," Sam explained. "Her adoption fell through and she was placed in foster care."

Daniel figured, "June Carter."

Janet stood wide-eyed, "June Carter is your daughter, Sam?"

"Her records were never sealed and she needed them to join the military," she told them. "June has to know. General Hammond knows. It's just she's gifted and has a phenomenal photographic memory. She was really hurt by the all the foster homes and well, I don't want her to go down a wrong path and I want her to be able to go to whatever college she chooses and have the life she should have had."

"Okay," Daniel figured "and since I was in foster care you want me to talk to her."

"I want you to show her that she doesn't have to be so cynical and not look at ethics as a 'ball and chain' and she called it." she pleaded. "When Colonel O'Neill found out how good her memory is he started talking about going to Vegas and having her count cards."

"She's right about ethics, Sam." he told her. "Ethics is designed to constrain your activity." He then added, "I can see Jack in Vegas now…"

"Yeah, sitting at a card table with a big cigar and getting hand signals from my daughter," Sam miffed.

"I'll talk to her," He assured her. He then asked, "Who's her father?"

"No one you know," she waved it off. "His father was an Air Force test pilot. We're still friends and occasionally I still see him but I decided to never tell him. He's a Major and a pilot. He has his own life and I don't ruin that."

"What's his name?" asked Janet.

"Cameron Mitchell," she informed. "June does look like him. She has hair and eyes." She rubbed her cheeks with her hands, "June was penciled in as a first name. It's the month she was born. They never even gave her a real first name."

"What would have named her?" Janet wondered.

"After my mother," she figured. "Debbie."

Janet stated, "I like June. She looks more a June than a Debbie."

Daniel stated, "Maybe you should think about introducing June to her father. I mean she doesn't know who he is and I bet she had no idea she looks like him. She should meet him and maybe you should tell him he has a daughter that he never knew about."

"You think so?" she asked unsure.

"I think it will help her in the long run if she knows who she is and where she comes from." Daniel assured. "A lot of the kids I saw in foster care felt abandoned. Many came from broken homes. Some had no idea who their father was and never met him. I think her meeting both her parents and realizing what happened would help her come to terms with any misgivings she has."

"You think I should tell her that I know," she figured.

Daniel nodded, "The more honest you are with her the better."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack found June Carter going over her work reports as she sat at the station. He came up to her and called, "Carter."

She looked up, "Sir."

He held a set of keys, "I got ya a ride."

"Um," she wasn't sure how to react.

"Come on, kid. I don't have all day to teach you how to drive." he sounded.

"I have to finish my report," she told him.

"It can wait," he waved the report off. "Come on!"

She rose to her feet unsure of she should leave her work.

Jack noted, "Boy you are as bad as Carter." He then asked, "You and her related?"

"Why do you ask?" she wondered.

He shrugged, "You kind of have the same nose and you act alike."

She changed the subject, "What am I driving?"

He found it odd how she didn't answer his question. He motioned, "This way." He led her down the hallway and up the elevator to the entrance. He walked her to his large black pickup truck.

"You want me to drive a tank?!" she gulped.

"We will be going to an airfield where you can drive it around." he climbed in behind the wheel. He looked out the window and kidded, "Come on Mini-Carter."

"Mini-Carter?" she asked baffled as she climbed in the passenger's seat for she was not aware of Jack's clone.

They started down the road. Jack asked, "So, you like to watch T.V.?"

"Some," she replied.

"Ever watch the _Simpson's_?" he asked.

"I could relate to it," she nodded, "And _Married with Children_."

"I watched that one too," he agreed.

"Ever watch _Night Court_?" she grinned.

Jack smiled, "Bull is my favorite. What's your favorite movie?"

"I like to watch the musicals from the 40's," she admitted. "Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers dancing…Maybe a few black and white crime dramas…"

"Like old crime dramas," he gave a nod. "What's your favorite color?"

"Why?" she wondered.

"Wondering?" he shrugged. "You can tell a lot about someone by their favorite color."

"Teal," she replied.

"That's good," he gave a nod.

She asked amused, "Why is that good?"

"It means you're mellow and down to earth," he figured. "Now if your said black we would have a problem. That would mean you are depressed. If you said red, that would mean anger. White would mean you had given up."

"When I was little my favorite color was yellow," she informed.

"Sunny," he stated, "Means you were looking forward to a new day."

"And now?" she wondered.

"You've settled into yourself," he replied.

"I never thought that much about colors before. What's your favorite color?" she wondered.

"Peridot," he stated.

She made a face, "Kind of a booger green…"

"It doesn't look like boogers," he countered "more of a bright green…"

"Neon booger green," she teased.

"You should talk," he miffed, "Teal can be kind of weird…" he pulled into the airfield and drove the flat grassy area. "Okay kid…You and I switch."

"You are really gonna let me drive your truck?" she asked.

He motioned towards the empty field, "Not like you are gonna hit anything."

"Okay then," she opened the door and slid down the seat. She walked around and climbed up behind the wheel as Jack took the passenger's side. She looked over the dashboard and the controls. "Okay, I put my foot on the break and put it in drive," she figured.

"Yup," he nodded.

She pressed the break down feeling excited. She couldn't believe it! Someone was letting her drive. She bubbled with excitement. She placed the shifter down in drive. She then slowly placed her foot on the gas and ever so gently pushed. The truck started at a crawl.

Jack looked over, "You can go a little faster."

"I don't want to hurt your truck if I mess up," she told him.

"You shut down a wormhole but you afraid to 'hurt' my truck?" he asked her.

"The wormhole was easy," she explained. "This is harder. I never drove before."

"But you are pretty handy with your pocket knife," he stated.

"I rebuild computers and video games," she told him. "That was just like fixing a gaming system. But driving…" she clenched the wheel, "I could actually crash."

"Not at two miles an hour, Carter." he told her. "Now press the gas down a little bit more."

"Okay," she agreed and pressed the gas down harder.

The truck jerked forwards and quickly slammed on the break. Jack's head whipped back and forth. He placed his hand on the wheel, "Slowly!" he stated.

"Right," she nodded. She liked Jack for he seemed to be more relaxed than most officers and took a genuine interest in her. She slowly pressed the gas down and the truck rolled through the field as Jack instructed her.

 **Meanwhile**

Sam roamed the halls looking for June wondering where she went. It was not like the Airman to simply disappear. She began to worry that perhaps June had gone A.W.O.L. in fear. Her fears dissipated as she found June stepping off the elevator with Jack.

Jack was in the process of telling her a story from his youth. "So, there I am on my bicycle and I'm riding with the two best buds and it came to be my turn in the game to say something awesome about my bike. I had playing cards on the front spoke to make noise and I pointed to the front wheel with my toe. I stuck my foot out to far and my sneaker got caught in the spoke while I was going down a hill and I went over the handlebars…And that was how I learned about flight theory!" He spotted Sam standing ahead of them, "Carter!"

"Sir," she looked at the pair. "Where have you been?"

"I took other Carter to an airfield to let her practice driving." he informed. "She did good after she got the hang of it."

"He let me drive that tank of a truck of his," she cheered. She smiled brightly. It was the first time Sam had seen June smile. She looked happy for once.

"I'm glad for that," Sam assured her. "When you get your learners permit I can take you out on the road."

"She already got it," Jack told her. "After the airfield we went to the D.M.V. and I had her take a book test to get the permit. She aced that! It was awesome, Carter. She picked up the book for the test, flipped through it and then took the test and got every answer correct." He pointed to her, "She's like a walking computer."

"That would be the photographic memory," Sam explained.

"I know," he grinned. "It's cool! Now all I gotta do is teach her to play cards…"

"You are not going to take her to Vegas to count cards," she insisted annoyed.

June told her, "If I want to go to Vegas and gamble then I can."

"You would be cheating," she countered. "And gambling can turn into an addiction and I don't see you waste your life in a gambling hall in Vegas."

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "Ease up Carter. You're not her mother. She's an adult."

Sam drew a deep breath as she bit her lip annoyed.

June stated, "Actually she is!" She turned to Jack's confused face, "Thanks for helping me, Colonel. I have to get back to work now." She walked away without a word to Sam.

Jack looked at Sam as June walked off. "What?" he asked her.

"I was sixteen and my mother just died and I got too close to a boy in high school. I got pregnant and my father arranged for the baby to be adopted. I never saw her when she was born; they took her right from me. I assumed she was adopted by a loving family and had her own life. Her adoption fell through and she ended up in a string of foster homes that I didn't even know about. She should have come back to me. She never did. Her records were never sealed so she had her original birth certificate and it's in her file. She needed it to join the military and pass the background checks. I'm on the certificate, right date, the right hospital and the right name. She's the baby I gave for adoption when I was in high school."

Jack figured, "And you are trying to make up for that time now."

"I wasn't there for her as a child. I didn't even get the chance to be but I can at least help guild her now. I can help her find a good college and make sure no one takes advantage of her." she replied.

"Whose her father?" he wondered.

"His name is Cameron Mitchell," she informed. "We were kids in school, both are parents were military. Occasional, I'll see his name pop up in rosters and reports…he's a Major. I never told him, he doesn't know."

"Why didn't you ever tell him?" Jack wondered.

"His father is disabled and I know Cam. He would start searching for her and I thought she had been adopted and had a whole new family and I didn't want my mistakes to ruin the lives of three people." she explained. "We were both kids in high school."

Jack stated, "She's an adult now. You won't be ruining anyone's life. Mitchell is an ace pilot and I saw his name in the Glider Program in Area 51. He knows all about this place. Why not just tell him? She's great kid, Carter. Just don't push her too hard."

"I won't," she promised.

"Jacob seen her yet?" he wondered.

Sam's eyes grew wide as she shook her head, "He's due for a visit in a few days." She looked at Jack, "June knows who he is and that he is the one who arranged for her to be adopted. Do you think she might say something to him?"

"I'm sure of it," he nodded. "The thing about foster kids is they tend to grow up faster than other kids. They end up like…Daniel. She will have some tough questions for him."

"Like what kind of questions?" she wondered.

"Like how come he didn't tell you her adoption failed and then placed her in foster care. He had to have some doing in that." Jack pointed out.

Sam expression went from confusion to anger as she realized her father must have known that the baby went to foster care. She crossed her arms and squinted, "He kept her there. How could he do that?"

"Maybe you should ask him?" Jack suggested.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As June walked the halls she came across Daniel who had been looking for her. He spotted ahead and called, "June!"

She came to a halt, "Yes Dr. Jackson?"

"I was wondering if we could talk?" he asked as he motioned for her to continue down the hall.

"Okay," she shrugged.

"Ya wanna know something?" he asked her. "I was in foster care for years when I was a kid. My parents died and my grandpa couldn't take care of me."

"So you know the drill," she figured.

"I know the drill," he nodded.

"But you were there because your folks died." she countered. "Most are there because their parents are a mess."

"True," he agreed.

"I take it you know?" she asked him.

"That Sam is your birthmother," he nodded. "That was a shocker…I had no idea she had a kid. I can understand the circumstances. Sorry that happened to you."

"Enlighten me," she stated. "What are the circumstances?" June understood her father was never informed but couldn't figure out why her grandparents would be so cruel to dump her in foster care.

"Well, Sam just lost her mother…" he began.

June came to a halt and looked at him, "What?"

"You don't know," he figured.

"Something happened to my material grandmother?" she asked.

"Sam's mother died in an accident. Her father was supposed to pick her up but never did so her mother decided to walk and was hit by a car. Sam blamed him for her death. She just turned sixteen. She had a boyfriend in high school, your biological father and after her mother died she became pregnant with you. She was still angry with her father and still blamed him for her mother's death and then her father forced her to give you up for adoption. She wasn't even allowed to see or hold you when you were born. They feared she would change her mind about the adoption. The adoption fell through and we both know foster care is supposed to be temporary. So, her father knew your adoption didn't go through and he never told her that. I've seen the way you to act towards Sam. You have a lot of anger and it's misplaced. Sam had no say in what happened to you. She would have kept you, despite being a teenager is she could."

"My grandfather knew the adoption failed and he kept me in foster care," she figured. "He had to have gotten reports."

Daniel winced, "I would say he did. Unless, the system failed completely and he never got reports and there was no attempt to reunite you. That could happen, you and I both know much red tape there is."

"And foster parents make money off the kids," she reminded him. "So, either my grandfather knew or the whole system suffered a failure." She pondered deeper, "Or…"

"Or what?" he asked.

"Nothing," she shook her head.

"Either one is possible," he figured. "You didn't know Sam had lost her mom when she was a teenager?"

She shook her head, "I didn't know that."

Daniel figured, "If Sam's mom had lived she never would have let Jacob put you up for adoption. Her mom would have kept ya."

"You know my grandfather?" she figured.

"He's a host for a Tok'ra," he nodded.

"My grandfather is a host?" she asked. Her mind went back to her friend. "Man, Sophia is never gonna believe this."

"Sophia?" he asked.

"A friend of mine who is an M.P. She wanted to go work at Area 51 to see if E.T. is real," she informed. "I didn't think any of this would be real. Here my biological family is swimming in it."

"Sophia sounds interesting," he told her. He got to his office, "If you need me, I'm here for you. Okay?"

"I appreciate that," she agreed. "Not many people understand what it was like."

"I understand," he assured her.

She followed him inside the office and looked about. "Wow, lots of stuff."

"It's home," he mentioned. "Sam said you have a photographic memory."

"I do," she nodded.

Daniel handed her a paper with Ancient code, "Okay…take a look at this."

"You got a key," she figured. She handed him the paper back.

He hand wrote a sentence on Ancient on a paper and handed it to her, "Decipher that."

"The red water runs up the hill," she looked at him. "That makes no sense."

He grinned, "It's not supposed to make sense. I wrote gibberish on purpose. I wanted to see if you could actually decipher it. That's exactly what it says." He then added, "You could come in handy."

"Like become a professional gambler?" she asked amused.

"Like learn to decipher alien languages," he told her. "What are your plans for college?"

"I'm gonna become a Forest Ranger," she determined.

Daniel asked, "Why?"

"So I can avoid people," she informed.

"Ever thought about archeology or linguistics," he suggested.

"Not really," she admitted.

"How about you work with me for a time?" he suggested. "I can get permission from General Hammond."

"I could give it a try," she agreed.

"Great," he smiled as visions of mentoring the next great archeologist ran through his head.

 **Short Time Later**

June emerged from Daniel's lab with an arm load of books he gave her to read in his quest to turn her into a female version of himself. She walked down the hall unsure if she wanted to go into linguistics or archeology. She walked by Sam's lab and heard Sam call her name.

"June," Sam called out.

She came to a halt, gave a sign and turned back around. She got to the door and looked inside to find Sam and Dr. Janet Frasier chatting in the lab.

"Come in," Sam waved for her to come.

She stepped inside and started, "I didn't know your mother died and I guess I've been a bit hard on you."

She assured her, "How would you know that? You weren't supposed to have even seen that birth certificate and you were supposed to get a loving family to take care of you." She looked at the books, "What's all that?"

June placed the books down, "Dr. Jackson wants to train me to be an archeologist and linguist. He found out about my photographic memory and thinks I can do more with it. To be honest, Colonel O'Neill's idea sounds the best to me so far."

Janet spoke up, "The professional gambler idea…that sounds like Colonel O'Neill. Sam and I talked and you mentioned before you were thinking about going into medicine. So, I got you all my text books from medical school to borrow." She motioned towards yet another pile of books.

"Oh boy," she sighed upon the sight.

Sam added, "I also have done a little research and pulled some favors. I can get you into the Air Force Academy starting in the fall. You're enlistment will be transferred and you will be a commission officer once you come out in four years."

"I don't have any money for tuition," she told her.

"I already looked into financial aid for you," she told her. "With me as a co-signer you can your student loan."

"You're risking your credit for me," she told her.

"You're worth it," she assured. "All you have to do is take the entrance exam and I know you can pass that."

Janet added, "You get an estimated 80% of your intelligence for your mother genetically. Even without the photographic memory you would still have Sam's aptitude. And from what I understand your father is no dummy either." she mentioned off hand.

June asked, "Who is my father?"

Sam told her, "His name is Cameron Mitchell and he's a pilot in the Air Force. I am going to set up a time and day for you to meet him."

June asked, "Does he even want to meet me?"

"I'm sure he does." Sam replied.

"That sounds okay," she agreed. "If it doesn't work out between me and my biological father I'm gonna adopt Colonel O'Neill to be my father." she figured.

Janet cocked an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because he's cool," she cheered.

Janet gave a sigh and looked at Sam, "Cool! That's the criteria for adoption nowadays."

Sam warned her, "Colonel O'Neill once had a son and he died in an accident as a child. Be careful how you come across with his pending adoption."

She pondered, "If you marry him then he can be my stepfather." She placed the stack of books on the table before her.

Janet rolled her head back and chuckled, "Oh boy!" She couldn't believe June even made the suggestion for Jack was Sam's commanding officer.

Sam told her, "Colonel O'Neill and I are not together."

She cocked her head confused, "You're not?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Well, you two are sending a lot of signals to each other than." she told her.

Sam wondered, "How so?"

"Lingering stares, standing close by, sweaty palms, increased breathing, the way you two interact is really sexual charged." she told her. "I thought you guys were together."

"Our interactions sexually charged?" she asked unsure.

"The way you and he are flirting," she informed. "I can't blame ya. He's a good looking guy and pretty cool."

"We're not together and he's my commanding officer," she told her.

June asked, "How is he your commanding officer? He's my commanding officer, not yours."

"He out ranks me," she stated.

"Correct me if I am wrong but you are the head of your department and you report to General Hammond." she stated.

"Yes," she nodded.

"He's not in your department and he's not deputy commander to Hammond." she recalled the chain of command listing.

"True but on SG-1 he's my commanding officer," she told her.

"No he's not," she shook her head. "He's there to ensure your safety according to his job description. He's job is to ensure you and Dr. Jackson have a safe work environment. He's not there to give you commands. If anything according to the handbooks that I read you and Dr. Jackson both have authority over him due to the nature of the technology. You on SG-1 is like being the Chief Medical Officer to the base. You do not answer to him and you can override his orders at any time if the situation deems it necessary."

Janet noted, "She's right!" She told June, "Lawyer! You should be a lawyer."

Sam sat pondering, "I could pull rank on him." She was floored by the revelation. Years of repeating "Yes sir" and having to use reason and possible annihilation of the planet just to get Jack to do what she asked could have simply over turned by a regulation.

"Daniel could pull rank on him," Janet added trying to keep a straight face. She then placed the books onto the pile that Daniel gave. "Now, you study these books and this weekend you and Sam are coming to my house to have pizza and a movie." She picked up the even larger stack of books and placed them in June's hands. "Now you take these with you."

June found the stack very heavy and nodded, "Okay." She wandered out the door wonder where she was going to place the pile of books.

Janet wiped the dust off her hands, "So…June knows the rules and regulations better than most officers." She looked at Sam, "Think about what she said before going out with that guy your brother wants to fix you up with." She grinned as she walked out the door leaving Sam standing a debating how come she never realized she could pull rank on Jack and how many times she should have.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few days had passed and June consumed all the books that were loaned to her to read. Having an engineering mind like Sam's and a photographic memory led June to fiddle in her spare time with electronics and computers. She had an idea for a medical device and she wanted to build a prototype. After her shift ended she came to Sam's lab hoping to catch her before she left to ask permission to borrow some tools. Instead, she found Sam not ready to leave at all and still working.

"Um, Major…" she called out.

Sam looked over at her and suggested, "You don't have to address me as an officer, June. I am your biological mother."

She walked in and asked, "What do you want me to call you then?"

She admitted, "I don't expect you to call me 'mom' after all this time. How about first name bases?" she suggested.

"I can do that," she agreed.

"So," Sam smiled. "What did you want to see me about?"

"Well," she dug the paper out of her shirt pocket, "I got this idea for a medical scanner and I thought I could build a prototype." She unfolded the paper and placed it before Sam on the table.

Sam looked upon a very detailed blue print of a handheld scanning device. She read the title, "Portable Ionic Scanner." She started to study the drawings and application. "This could work." she determined. "You could use it to see through walls…"

"I was thinking more of a medical application. Something that would allow a medic to see inside the body past the entry wound." she figured.

"It could do that," Sam figured.

June asked unsure, "I was wondering if I could borrow your tools to make up a prototype." She feared her request would be declined.

Sam grinned at her excited, "Better yet we can work on it together! It will be our first project together."

June stood like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Just nobody ever offers to help when I come up with an idea." she confessed. Usually, everyone gives me some weird look…"

Sam assured, "That's because you are so far ahead of them they don't know what you are talking about. Believe me! I've been there."

"Oh," she figured that was possible. "Usually, they just want me to fix things."

"Been there too," Sam cheered. "Now," she pushed her work aside. "Let's draw up actual blue prints, build the prototype and file for our first patent together." She sounded ever so cheerful. Sam had visions of her and her daughter becoming great inventors together. They could be "The Carters" and be just as well known in the future as Albert Einstein.

"Would I get royalties for the patent?" June asked.

Sam nodded, "A percentage. We would file it for the government so not as much…"

"Could it help pay for college?" she wondered.

Sam cheered, "It certainly could and get you recognition." She beamed, "See, there is always better alternatives to gambling in Vegas."

"I still want to go to Vegas," she told her.

"Why?" she huffed.

"To see it," she told her. "I've never gone to anything like that. I went to _Disney_ a hundred times with foster families. I've been to just about every amusement park. I've never been to 'Sin City.'"

Sam sighed and miffed, "Las Vegas is not exactly the first mother-daughter trip I had mind."

Feeling inspired by a mother-daughter trip June stated, "I'm not doing another theme park," she insisted. "Let's go to the Colonel's cabin." She then recalled, "We're supposed to go Janet's pizza and a movie that night."

"So we are," Sam recalled having both invitations.

June suggested, "Let's bring Dr. Frasier and her daughter to the cabin and we can do pizza and movie night as well."

Sam pondered, "That's not a bad idea. I wonder if we could get Daniel and Teal'c to come."

"Why wouldn't they?" she wondered.

"Usually no one bothers," she confessed.

June asked, "You mean to tell me that man invites his team to his cabin all the time and you all blow him off?"

"Well," Sam gulped. "It's not intentional."

"What I would have given to have someone like Colonel O'Neill as my father or even foster father." she confessed. "You don't find many men like him. Anyone else would have gotten the message and withdrew themselves from the situation. Instead, he placed his life on the line to protect you and Dr. Jackson and you guys blew him off."

Sam assured her, "We go to the cabin and I will make sure, Daniel and Teal'c come with us."

"Good," she sounded. For a moment for Sam the roles were reversed and she was daughter and June was the mother figure as the subject of Jack and his cabin unwound.

Sam admitted, "I never thought of it as blowing him off. I would find things to do…" she winced. "I blew him off."

"Someone kept blowing me off whenever I invited them to my private property I would get the hint real fast that they were not really my friend." June huffed. "The fact he let that go is amazing to me."

Sam figured, "You have a very high threshold of what you expect from other people. They cross you once and you are done with them, aren't you?"

"Why take the knife out of your back and hand it back to them and then let them do it again?" she asked.

"Turning down an invitation is not stabbing you in the back," she told her.

"It is when you are thinking ahead of time on how you are going to turn it down," she countered.

"Huh," she pondered. "Colonel O'Neill is right. You debating Daniel would be a heck of sight to see."

"Dr. Jackson did the same thing?" she asked.

Sam nodded, "Yes he did!" A smirked crept across her face as she envisioned Daniel's chewing out.

"I'll have a word with him," she promised.

"Can I watch?" Sam asked.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"It will be fun to watch," she assured her.

 **Next Morning**

June and Sam were up half the night working on the project. They had completed a prototype and were able to test it on an object in Sam's lab. June then took possession to test it on a human subject during her duties.

Sam rose after only a few hours of sleep to gather June for breakfast. She arrived at the women's barracks and discovered June asleep on her cot with another airman sporting green battle dress and a M.P. arm ban hovering above her with handheld air horn. Sophia has been transferred to the S.G.C. as Military Police and she was about to wake her friend in surprise.

Sam cocked an eyebrow as Sophia blasted the horn right at June. Sam was forced to cover her ears from the loudness.

June didn't react. She simply reached up and grabbed the air horn out of Sophie's hand and threw it across the room figuring it was one of her bunkmates playing a joke.

Sophia huffed, "Yo! _Dore the Explorer_!"

June lifted her head and spotted her friend, "That was you?" she asked surprised.

"I got transferred!" she cheered.

"Sophia!" she cheered and sat up in bed. She hugged her friend happy to see her. "When did you get transferred? How was Area 51?"

"This morning," she told her. She then sat on the cot telling her all about Area 51. "You should see this place. It's huge! And there are all these test pilots there….And one…Oh' my god…Talk about gorgeous."

"You meet an E.T.?" she asked amused.

"No," she sighed depressed. "I was so hoping to meet one."

"Would you like to meet one here?" she asked. She then noticed Sam standing in the door. "Morning!" she greeted.

Sophia looked over her shoulder and suddenly realized an officer stood in the room. She sprang to her feet and came to attention, "Ma'am."

Sam assured her, "At ease. You know June?"

"I'm her friend," Sophia told her. "I just got transferred and I was trying to surprise her." She then walked over and found the air horn and picked it up and placed it in her utility belt. "I thought this would make her jump."

Sam assured her, "It made me jump." She spotted the senior Airman's name badge of Harriman. She asked, "Do you know Chief Sergeant Walter Harriman?"

"He's my father," she told her.

"He's assigned here," she stated.

"I know," she nodded. "Dad is waiting for me and June to have breakfast. I wanted to introduce him to my best friend." she blushed.

June confessed, "I was wondering if you two were related."

"We are," she admitted.

"Sam is my birth mother," she motioned as she climbed out of bed. She grabbed her trousers and slid them up each leg. Then grabbed her jacket and found her boots.

Sophia asked, "You are Samantha Carter?"

Sam nodded, "I am."

"You have a PhD?" she confirmed.

"I do," Sam nodded.

Sophia told her, "Your kid is super smart."

"I know she is," she smiled.

"I mean real smart," Sophia told her. "She's like a walking encyclopedia."

"That's the photographic memory," she assured. June had finished tying her boots and stood up. Sam asked her, "You ready?"

"Ready," she told her.

Sophia stated, "I have to go pee!"

"It's on the way," Sam assured her.

"Good because this place is gonna take me a week to memorize," Sophia stated.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sam walked with Sophia and June as they made their way to breakfast. She listened in as they chatted the entire way making Sam feel like the third wheel.

June asked Sophia, "Your mom and dad don't get along? Your dad is a nice guy."

"They get along better now," she informed, "but when they were getting divorced and for a few years afterwards they had a lot of issues. Dad couldn't talk about his job and worked weird hours and my mom assumed he was cheating on her because he often spoke about a woman named Sam that he liked." Sophia then puckered and looked back at Sam walking behind them. "Hmm…"

June stated, "All the guys here have a crush on my mother! She's SG-1."

Sophia gasped at Sam, "You're SG-1!"

Sam nodded, "I am."

"Your team is famous," she told her. "You know Colonel O'Neill!"

Sam nodded, "Very well."

June added, "She's in love with him. I think they should get married. He loves her."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Body language doesn't dictate love."

Sophia told her, "You wanna know what we called your daughter during boot camp?"

Sam asked, "What ya call her?"

"Watson," she stated. "She's a regular Sherlock Holmes! She can look at something and tell you all about it. It's freaky."

"It's the photographic memory," Sam told her.

Sophia shook her head, "This is more than just memory. I think she should become a detective. She wants to go play in the woods and be a Forest Ranger. I'm not gonna let my best friend be a Forest Ranger! She should be a cop or a doctor."

"I like doctor," Sam smiled.

They arrived to the commissary and went to gather their food. Sam took a waffle as Sophia gathered yogurt and toast. She glanced over at June who got cereal and a piece of fruit. She spied the _Froot Loops_ and asked, " _Froot Loops_ , June?"

She complained, "They don't have any _Captain Crunch_."

Sophia looked at Sam, "Your kid lives on cereal, chocolate and coffee."

Sam rebutted amused, "Who doesn't live on sugar, carbs and caffeine?"

She squinted, "You're kid said the same thing to me when I told her that."

Sam smiled and laughed silently to herself. She turned and found Walter sitting at a table and waving to Sophia. Sam decided to sit with him so they could chat. She followed June and Sophia to the table and took a seat. "Morning Walter," she greeted him.

"I see you met Sophia," he smiled.

"I did," she nodded.

Sophia sat across from her father and stated, "This is my friend that I was writing to you about, Dad…June Carter…The next Sherlock Holmes."

Walter admitted, "I was wondering if you were the same June Carter my daughter met in boot camp." He then asked, "Are the rumors true? I heard June is Major Carter's daughter." He looked to Sam for some confirmation.

"She's my daughter," she admitted. "I was a teenager and it was right after my mother died. I had a boyfriend in high school and we got close and I got pregnant. My father made me give her up for adoption but something went wrong and she ended up in a string of foster homes. Her records were never sealed and I'm legally still her mother."

"Wow," Walter replied amazed.

June asked, "What about my father? What's he like?" Seeing Sophia with Walter made her wonder about her own father.

Sam smiled, "He's a great guy! You're a lot like him; you have his hair and his eyes. I think you have my nose. He's a test pilot in Area 51. He knows all about this place, what I do and I want you two to meet each other. He doesn't know about you yet. I moved before I found out that I was pregnant and I decided not to tell him because you were supposed to have gone to a loving family and I know he would have tracked you down. He's kind, funny and very smart. His name is Cameron Mitchell…"

Sophia gasped in interruption, "Major Mitchell is her father!" She looked at June and then realized she did have his hair and eyes. "Oh' god, I met your father in 51 and he's drop dead gorgeous. All the women want him…"

"Including you apparently," June noted.

"I never said that," she huffed.

"Your pulse rate just jumped, you started to perspire and your breathing increased. Your eyes dilated and then well, I don't have to explain your voice jumped three octaves higher." she informed.

Sam cocked an eyebrow for she didn't notice those subtle changes. She noticed Sophia seemed excited but not with such detail. "How could you tell her pulse jumped?" she asked.

June tapped her temple, "The temporal vein was pulsing faster than normal. It's dropped back to normal now. Her pulse rate is 75 beats a minute."

Sam reached over and grabbed Sophia's wrist and took her pulse using her watch. She had the same conclusion. "Huh, I got the same. You can see details that fine?"

"I know this sounds kind of weird but it's like my brain can take a picture and then zoom in on that picture in real time." she explained.

"See," Sophia stated as she checked her own pulse to see what she would get. "She's like Sherlock Holmes."

Walter stated, "With a gift like that she could be assigned to a SG team." He took a sip of coffee and then looked at Sam for her reaction.

Sam pondered the notion.

June asked, "Doing what? Everyone on a team is a specialist of some sort. I'm still training for medic."

Sam figured, "You could walk into a site of ruins, scan it and your mind would process the scene in fine detail. You would be able to see dangers before we could. Remember how fast you shut down the Gate in that drill?"

June nodded.

"You can see things that most can't," she told her. "You not only have a photographic memory that extremely accurate but your mind can process that information faster than a computer and you gather that information and make conclusions at breakneck speed. If you were to be put in a cockpit you would be one of the best pilots…" she suddenly pondered in thought for Cameron Mitchell was one of the best pilots in the military as a whole.

"My father is a pilot," she stated.

Sam nodded still in thought.

"I wonder if he has a photographic memory?" she asked.

She pondered for Cameron Mitchell was exceptionally talented but seemed to play his abilities down…Much like Jack O'Neill would. She bit her bottom lip in thought, "I wonder…"

 **Later That Day**

Major Cameron Mitchell stood in the elevator sporting an A-2 leather jacket over a green flight suit. He was called into the SGC for a meeting but not debriefed on the natured. He was requested to land the plane he was piloting at the nearby Air Base. The elevator came to a halt and slid open. He stepped off and found Sam waiting for him with Daniel standing by her side. He gave a warm smile, "Sam!" he tried to play it cool with Dr. Daniel Jackson, "Jackson."

Daniel came for emotional support for Sam and not to be patronized by some hot shot pilot. He didn't appreciate the surname and replied with a "Mitchell."

Cam sensed the tension and was simply amused. He stood before Sam, "So what did General Hammond want to see me about?"

"Walk with me," Sam replied.

They started down the hall with Daniel right behind them. Sam started, "Remember when we were kids in high school?"

He nodded, "I remember that. You were my first girlfriend. We had a lot of fun. Then your mom died and you had some real problems with it. Your dad got transferred and then it was years before I saw you again in the Academy. We had some good times."

"We did," she agreed. "There is something you need to know. Right after my father got transferred I found out I was pregnant."

Mitchell came to a halt and looked at her. "What? What happened to it?"

"I couldn't bring myself to have an abortion after my mother died so I gave her up for adoption." she explained. "Well, my father did…thing is the adoption fell through and she ended up going from foster home to foster home until she was an adult. I never knew that. Her records were never sealed and she joined the Air Force and got stationed here. She wants to meet you if that's okay with you."

"Of course that's okay with me," he told her. "I have a daughter!"

"You were never listed on the birth certificate but yes, you do." she nodded.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"June Carter," she told him. "She's enlisted, is a senior Airman going through medic training. She joined to get money for college. She has a very detailed photographic memory that you should know about."

"I have a photographic memory," he admitted.

"You have one," she sighed as figured it helped him become such a good pilot.

"Yeah," he confessed. "I don't tell everyone because people kind of take advantage of it once they know." he looked back at Daniel, "And you're here because?"

"I'm here to emotionally support Sam," he told him. "She was nervous about telling you."

Mitchell asked, "Why would she be nervous? Had I known I had a kid I would found her years ago."

"That's why she was nervous," he informed.

"Ah," he slowly nodded in realization.

They continued down the hall to the briefing room. At the table sat George Hammond at the head of the table with Jack O'Neill with June Carter to the side. June sat beside Jack for support as she was nervous about meeting her father for the first time.

Mitchell came to attention before the officers, "Sirs."

Hammond assured him, "This is an informal meeting, Major. Have a seat."

"Thank you sir," he replied and walked over to the table. He sat across from June and wondered if she was his adult child. He noticed the name badge, "You must be June."

She looked upon him. He was just like described. She gave a warm smile, "I am."

"I'm glad I got a chance to meet you," Mitchell told her.

"So am I," she replied warmly.

Jack told him, "Your kid is pretty cool. She's got this amazing memory…"

"I have it too," he confessed.

Jack asked, "What?"

"I have a photographic memory that is fairly accurate," he admitted. "I don't tell anyone because then they treat me like I'm a walking encyclopedia looking for crossword puzzle answers."

"That happens to me all time," June sat up. "Do you see extreme detail?"

"You mean when you can see someone's vein pulsating on the side of their head?" he asked and nodded.

Sam sat down and wondered, "Can you see when eyes dilate, breathing increases and they begin to sweat?"

"Not that extreme," he cautioned with his hand." The memory helps me with controls and flying. I also learned a few languages with it."

"June can see extreme detail," Sam stated, "Her friends Sophia called her the next Sherlock Holmes."

"My grandfather had it to that extreme. He could look at a pair of muddy shoes and tell you where the mud was from." he informed. "That's hereditary!"

June stated, "I do have some questions speaking of things being hereditary. Is there any family history of disease I should know about? Like diabetes, glaucoma, cancer, mental illness…stuff like that?"

"For the most part we are all healthy," he informed "except for my one aunt who was self-proclaimed witch…She was a little nuts…" he admitted.

June looked at Jack for a moment and then asked her father, "What's your favorite color?"

"Citrine," he stated.

June looked at Jack, "What does that mean?"

"He's cautious, down to earth, thinks things through and is very precise. Knows what he wants to how to get it." Jack told her. He caught Mitchell's odd look. "We are doing color meanings." he smirked.

"Ah," he gave a nod wondering why.

Hammond then spoke up, "June…Now that you know your father's name if you wish you can have your birth certificate amended and his name added. You don't have to change your name…just add his for records."

June pondered, "I'm not sure I should."

"Why?" Mitchell asked.

"I was in foster homes and I was never adopted. The state paid for me and once they find out who you are they might come after you for back child support." she feared. "That could be a lot of money for a kid you never knew about and never saw."

Sam asked, "Would the state come after me or Cam for repayment for her foster care?"

"I will look into it to see if that is an option," Hammond assured. "Under foster care the object is reunite the child with the parents, not keep the child until adulthood. Also, June…You first name is actually blank. June was penciled in by a clerk when the state needed a name for you. You have the option of making June official or choosing another name."

June pondered the idea, "Change my name?"

Sam told her, "Had I been given the chance to name you it would have been after my mother, Debra. Debbie would be your name."

June soured, "I don't think that's a good fit for me. I'm kind of weird anyways. I'm use to June."

"I would have named ya after my favorite author," Mitchell proclaimed.

"Which is?" she asked.

"Jules Vern," he smiled.

Sam grinned, "Or Julie!"

"June is fine," she told her. "Women have been named after months before. Look at April and Augusta."

Jack kidded her, "If I named ya after a month it would be October."

"Why?" she asked amused waiting for the joke.

"Because it's fun," he admitted. "The leaves change, you get some big old pumpkins and get dressed up and scare Daniel." Like clockwork Jack got his favorite linguist once more.

Daniel called from outside the door as he waited for Sam, "I heard that!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Respected journalist Emmet Bergman was contracted by the _Stars and Stripes_ to interview the men and women of the S.G.C. It had been a rough week and Sam didn't want the press to come snooping around her daughter and thus June was told to avoid SG-1 for the week.

June found herself hanging out with Sophia for the week as Major Mitchell had to go back to Area 51. They promised to spend time together at a later date. She felt relieved to find her father also had a photographic memory for they now had something in common. As June stayed low trouble broke out when SG-13 was trapped off world.

Janet arrived in the infirmary to gather her combat medics. She told June, "I'm gonna need all the help I can get, June. Get ready with the rest."

June simply nodded and soon found herself suiting up with gear and a rifle to go off world as numerous SG teams were now in trouble. Since June was still in training and Sam's daughter, Janet took her safety into consideration and told June to stay with her off world. June found herself stepping through the Gate in full combat gear and into a world that had erupted around her.

She had trouble at first. The sounds, the smells and the sheer volume of visual detail nearly overwhelmed her. She ran behind Janet to Daniel Jackson who was attempting to help Sergeant Wells from SG-13.

June shadowed Janet as the doctor took control of the situation. The wounded man kept insisting he was going to die.

"Please tell my wife…" he tried to speak, "if I die…"

"You're not gonna die on my watch," Janet told him and then inserted a chest tube to drain the fluid. As soon as the tube was inserted Janet was then struck by a staff weapon bolt.

Daniel went into shock, "Janet? Medic!" He screamed. "I need a medic," he looked at June who seemed equally shocked.

June shook herself out of the disbelief and went to Janet's aid. She rolled her on her side as other medics arrived along with Sophia acting as fire support.

A seasoned combat medic searched for a pulse and found none. "She's gone!" he screamed and then turned his attention to Wells trying to complete the difficult tasks upon seeing Janet's lifeless body beside them.

June looked closer at Janet and found signs of life. She detected a faint pulse and a breath. She removed the hand held scanner she and Sam had invented and it held it over Janet's wound. The heart was quivering on the scanner but no sign of injury to the heart. The bolt seemed to have jolted her into cardiac arrest. She opened her bag and retrieved a portable automatic defibrillator. She exposed Janet's chest and place the pads on the body.

Sophia got to Janet's other side and asked, "You need help?"

June nodded, "Start compressions."

The senior medic working on Wells called over, "She's dead."

"No," she shook her head. "Not yet but she will be if I don't get her heart out of defib. The bolt didn't pierce her heart, she has a chance."

"How can you tell that?" he asked.

"I have a scanner that Major Carter invented for us to use," she explained. "Her heart is still intact." She grabbed the drug pouch and started drawing medication in hopes of getting back a rhythm to Janet's heart as the medics evacuated the wounded man. Daniel stayed behind with Janet and the two girls.

He asked hovering, "What can I do?"

"Help Sophia," she told him.

Sophia told him, "You take over compressions and I'll do breathing."

Daniel took over the compressions as Sophia started mouth-to-mouth rescue breathing on the body.

June had the needle in hand and ordered Daniel, "Stop compressions for a second."

He stopped and caught his breath as he witnessed June jab the needle into Janet's sternum. She pulled the needle out and looked at the defibrillator screen. Nothing!

She huffed, "Start compressions."

A litter soon arrived by another enlisted man as June, Sophia and Daniel worked. June then retrieved the experimental scanner and placed it over the heart once more, "Stop compressions, Daniel."

He removed his hands as she scanned for heart activity. She could see an image of the heart go still on the screen. "No," she shook her head. June knew Janet was minutes away from losing all hope of survival. She opened her suture kit and retrieved the scalpel and an alcohol prep pad.

Sophia asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Open heart message," she told her. "Her heart just went still. If I can get it going again we can get her to a rhythm." she told her. She made an incision to the side of the chest between the ribs. She then slid her hand inside the chest cavity and started to manually squeeze Janet's heart.

Sophia asked in shock, "We're not seriously doing this?"

"It's her only chance," June stated pumping the heart. As she continued to pump the heart blood filled the vessels. The medications started to move in the system and the heart started to beat. June focused on the beat as the screen of the defibrillator came to life.

Sophia exhaled, "Holy shit you did it!"

"Breathing," June told her calmly. "Keep resuscitating."

Sophia immediately started mouth-to-mouth once more.

Daniel looked at Janet's face. He leaned closer and spoke, "Come on, Janet. You can do this. Come on, fight."

The heartbeat grew stronger and June removed her bloody hand from the chest cavity. She then found a large bandage and placed it over the open wound.

Janet gasped and coughed. She started to regain consciousness and never felt so cold or such pain. "Ahh…"

Sophia soothed her, "It's okay. We got you back."

Janet looked up unable to speak or move.

Daniel scooted closer, "You were hit but we got ya back. Just hang in there." he told her.

Blood started spouting from the entry wound as June covered it with a bandage as well. She then instructed, "Let's move!"

They moved Janet onto the litter, and then Daniel and the soldier carried Janet to the Gate through fire and chaos with June and Sophia right beside them.

 **Short Time Later**

Sam nearly died herself that day. Not physically but emotionally. She witnessed Jack take a hit to the chest plate and then was informed by a combat medic that Janet Frasier was struck down and killed. She stumbled through the Gate angry at the world and threw her helmet against the wall. She walked down the end of the ramp, collapsed to her knees and just cried.

General Hammond emerged from the stairs and made his way to her side. He softly spoke, "Major, your daughter is fine."

"I know," she nodded. "Janet…"

"Is recovering from surgery," he told her.

"I was told she was shot and killed," she looked up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"She nearly was," he agreed. "Your daughter was able to bring her back with the aid of Sophia Harriman and Dr. Jackson. I was told she used a scanner that you helped her design to determine the heart had not been hit. Apparently, Dr. Frasier's heart was stunned from the staff weapon blast. I was also informed that June went about her level of training and did open heart message to get Dr. Frasier's heart going again."

"Janet's alive," she cried.

"She is," he nodded. He didn't wish to bring up the possible legal trouble June now faced. "She's recovering in the infirmary with Colonel O'Neill."

"Thank god," she sounded relieved.

"Why don't you go see your daughter," he suggested as he helped her up.

"June's invention worked." she was overcome with emotion. She was anxious and yet relieved at the same time.

"She said it was yours," he told her.

"It was her idea," she replied. "I just helped her make a prototype." She wiped the tears from her face. She then took a deep breath and gathered herself. "I'll store my gear and go down the infirmary."

"Take your time, Major." he assured her. He watched as she walked away. George knew there could be serious repercussions for June and wasn't sure what he could do to help her.

 **Infirmary**

Jack sat in the waiting area with Teal'c, Daniel, June and Sophia. He listened as Daniel told him and Teal'c what had happened and how they worked to save, Janet.

Daniel came to the next part of his recollection, "Then Janet's heart flat lined. I guess you can't use the defibrillator on that so June took a scalpel, made an incision between the ribs and then got her hand inside Janet's chest and manually squeezed her heart until it started again."

Jack looked over at June and asked, "You really did that?"

"It was that or let her die," she replied.

Sophia added, "You are in it deep after that. That's way about your level of training. I know you are trained to do a trach but not that."

"It was the easiest and quickest path to the heart," she told her.

"But it is still way beyond what you are trained to do." she rebutted. "You can get a dishonorable discharge for that. And if that happens you can forget your G.I. Bill, forget college, forget voting, forget a half dozen other rights."

June figured, "I couldn't just let her die. I knew open heart massage would give her the best chance. Her chances of survival were tanking."

"I know," she agreed. "Heck, most would never even attempt that. You got guts."

"What do you mean?" she wondered.

"Most wouldn't even know what to do other than CPR and shocking them." she informed. "I could never have done that." She looked at the company. "Anyone of you could have done that?"

Jack admitted, "Nope."

"I could not," Teal'c agreed.

Daniel gently spoke, "You have a gift, June. Your mind can process information at a much faster rate than most. That only person I know who might be able to pull that off other than Janet is your mother. She doesn't have a degree in medicine but she might have done that."

"Would my mother get in trouble if she did that?" June wondered.

Jack shook his head, "Nope."

"But she's not a medical doctor," June asserted.

"Carter would be too valuable to get in trouble," he told her.

"But I can get tossed out," she figured.

"Heck, you could face a court martial kid." he told her.

"Oh," she pondered. "I guess it came down to my life or Dr. Frasier's."

"Don't say that," Sophia huffed. "We will find a way to keep that from happening. You saved the life of the base C.M.O. That has to account for something."

June shook her head, "It's my life or hers. I chose hers."

Daniel asked, curiously, "Why did you choose hers?"

"Dr. Frasier is needed and I'm not," she figured.

Jack cocked his head, "Why would you think that, kid?"

"I've never been needed," she told him.

"You were needed today," he countered.

She thought about the assertion, "I guess you're right."

Sam walked into the room next. She found everyone just waiting. "How is she?"

"She's got through surgery," Jack told her, "she is in recovery now."

Sam took a seat beside him and looked about the grim faces. "I'm just glad she made it."

"Me too," Jack agreed.

The surgeon walked into the room next. He was a tall man wearing blue scrubs from head to toe and sporting glasses. Captain Allen Blake spoke to his audience, "Dr. Frasier is stable. She's recovering, is waking up and beginning to talk. So far she shows no signs of brain damage from the full arrest." He looked about and spotted Sam, "You operated on her! Man, you did a hell of a job, Major. I couldn't have done that better myself." Captain Black assumed it was Sam Carter who did the emergency surgery.

Sam looked at her daughter and then at Jack. She wasn't sure what to say.

Jack spoke up, "Carter is a genius after all, Blake." He smiled at his companions in a silent signal to keep the secret.

Blake stated, "You should be a surgeon, Sam." He grinned thinking it was Sam who saved Janet. "You have a knack for it."

Sam looked at June unsure if she should correct him.

June nodded, "She's very talented."

Sam looked at Daniel who sat with a pleading look for if Sam didn't take the credit, June would be in trouble. She looked at Teal'c who also seemed concerned. She spied Sophia who held her hands in prayer pleading for her to help save June's future. She felt torn; she wanted June to be credited for the feat but also wanted to protect her. Sam slowly gave a nod and told Captain Blake, "Thank you for your kind words."

"Anytime," he stated pleased. "Two visors at a time. I'll come back and get ya in a few minutes." He stepped back out the door.

Sophia looked up at the ceiling, "Thank god! If they think Major Carter did it then June off the dishonorable discharge hook."

Sam gave a heavy sigh, "But I didn't do it. We just lied."

"Carter," Jack soothed. "Ya did the right thing. Mini-Carter could face a court martial. We can't let that happen. As long as everyone thinks you are the Carter who saved Frasier we're all good."

"I don't like lying," she winced.

"You want your kid in trouble for saving Frasier?" he asked.

"Of course not," she balked. "I want her to get credit for what she did."

"She's not in the position to take credit for it. That was far beyond her level of training. You take the credit and save her a court martial." he stated.

"What do we tell Janet?" she asked.

"I'll explain it to Frasier and Hammond," he assured her. He looked at June and pointed, "I want you on SG-1. We place you on as training and fast track your ass through college. We can't keep covering for you."

"But I don't have money for college and how would I do that working?" she asked.

Sam stated, "You become a cadet."

Sophia told her, "That's not a bad idea. It could work for you."

Daniel mentioned, "I'm surprised you don't want to go to the Academy, Sophia."

"They don't have criminal justice," she told him. "See, my plan is to eventually become a detective and then hire June as my sidekick."

June stated straight faced to her, "I think you should get a career as a comedian."

Sophia cross her arms annoyed as chuckled and giggle erupted around her.

Daniel tried to keep from laughing. "She got ya good," he told the girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jack and Sam were the first to see Janet upon her waking. She lay in a reclining position in the hospital bed in a private room with monitors all around her. She had tubes and wires running about as she gave a small smile when Sam and Jack walked into the room.

Sam came close to the bed, reached down and held her hand, "Hey!"

"I owe you my life," she told her. "I heard you got my heart going after I was shot."

Before Sam could answer Jack nodded, "That's right! She did!"

Sam looked up at Jack for she thought they would tell Janet the truth but Janet was already told it was Sam who saved her life and he let her continue to think that was true.

Jack added, "June helped. The kid invented a scanner that could see your heart. They could tell it wasn't damaged and just stunned by the bolt."

"Thank god for June's invention," she agreed. "We could use something like that."

Sam added, "We're getting a patent on it. How are you feeling?"

"Sore," she admitted. "I have a few cracked ribs on top of being shot and having open heart surgery." She looked at Sam, "How did you know to go in from the side of the rib cage like that?"

Jack spoke for her, "It was the shortest, easiest way." He repeated how June explained.

Janet found it odd that Jack kept interrupting. She wasn't sure why and wondered if something was off. She admitted, "I don't remember hearing your voice, Sam. I remember hearing Daniel as he told me to fight. I remember hearing talking around me, Sophia and June's voice. I don't remember yours."

Sam simply replied, "We can talk about what happened later. Hearing is the last thing to go so naturally you will hear voices. Don't worry about it."

"Sergeant Wells made it," she figured.

Jack nodded, "He's recovering around the corner from you. You saved him from what I was told."

"I told him I wasn't gonna let him die," she admitted.

Jack agreed, "You wouldn't! I will send Daniel and T in next if you are up to it."

"I would like to see them." she nodded. She started to drift off the sleep from the medications.

Jack stated, "I think just Daniel and Teal'c for today."

"Good idea," Sam agreed.

 **Later that Day**

Jack told Daniel and Teal'c that Janet thought Sam operated and to not tell her the truth. With even Janet thinking that is was Sam who did the emergency surgery the only one left to keep the secret was General Hammond. Jack and Sam met with George Hammond in his office privately and off the record. George listened as Jack explained the situation.

"Blake heard the name 'Carter' and assumed it was Sam who operated on the field and he's okay with that. We decided to not tell anyone it was June." he informed.

George pondered, "No one will bat an eye at that and scientist and we use her experience as leverage." He looked at Sam, "Your daughter doesn't have that privilege right now. I've been raking my brain for the last few hours figuring out a way to prevent her from getting a dishonorable discharge. You just saved her career."

Sam gave a heavy sigh, "Do realize that I'm not sure I could have done what she did as accurately and as precise as she did it. Yeah, I could have tried to do that but I wouldn't have known to go in through the rib cage like that. I probably would have done more damage trying to help. Daniel told me that when he saw her working she was on top of the situation, was the only medic who detected she was still viable and was the only one who knew what to do. He said it was like watching a master surgeon work. Her high I.Q. combined with her photographic memory allowed for that to happen and I don't like suppressing her abilities. I doubt I could have done what she did and the way she did it."

"She is an asset and very talented," George agreed. "I think it would be best if we did keep the extent of her talents secret. There are many in the Pentagon who would want to test her and see how far she can go. And if she refused to cooperate they would hold what she did to save Dr. Frasier against her. I think placing on SG-1 so we can see firsthand just how her memory and mind works would be beneficial. Plus, she would be under your watchful eye. You are her mother and you would be able to determine if she is being pushed too far."

"I think would be for the best," she agreed.

"Walter's kid is right about June," started Jack. "She would be a modern Sherlock Holmes. She can see details and even hear real well. It's like her senses as super charged. She mentions she smelled gas after I took her out to practice driving in my truck. I didn't smell anything and thought nothing of it. I have a leaky fuel line. It's being replaced as we speak. It was leaking when she smelled gas."

"I know her hearing is good," Sam agreed. "She was listening to some music when we were working on the prototype for the scanner and I could not hear it because she had so low but she could sing right along with it. She also plays three instruments and has some musical abilities."

"Only thing missing is a pipe and hunter cap," Jack teased. "She has the side kick already."

Sam started to laugh a little, "Sophia! Walter's daughter is funny. She called June, ' _Dora the Explorer_.' I had no idea what that was. Walter told me it's a kids' show. The first day here Sophia tried to wake her up with an air horn. June just threw it out of her hand." She laughed harder, "They are riot together. June is the no nonsense one and Sophia is blast. They are like Dorothy and Rose from _Golden Girls_."

"You watch that show, Carter?" he asked amused.

"I like it," she rebutted. "It's funny and cute."

George added, "Those women are very talented."

Jack gasped, "You watch _Golden Girls_ , George?"

"In reruns," he nodded. He admitted, "My favorite is Sophia on the show."

"I love that actress," Sam agreed.

Jack sat rolling his eyes. "Can we get Mini-Carter in the Academy and have her still work here?"

"I can get her in the Academy and have her working here but it would be considered part of her studies and she would not get normal pay. There is also the issue of tuition." he told him. "I could apply for a grant for her tuition but she would be required to remain in the military a minimum of eight years." he informed. "Her current enlistment is six years and she has two and a half years so far."

"It would be the best option for her," Sam figured. "Her current plan would be three and half more years, get the G.I. bill and any additional student loans, go to private local college, get a two year degree then a job and then she would have to go back for any additional degrees. She's looking at eight years before she can get four year degree anyways." She then figured, "She can stay in the military and get her PhD in ten years if she works hard. Heck, she might more than one PhD in that time. She's smart enough to do that."

"You're not gonna lay out her life for her…are you, Carter?" Jack asked concerned.

"No," she shook her head. "I just want to make sure she gets the opportunities she should have gotten."

"Sounds like you are laying out her life for her," he warned.

"I'm not…I'll try not to," she miffed. She glanced over at Jack who sat with an expectant look. "What would you do if she was your daughter?"

"Vegas," he admitted. "Win a really big boat and put it in my pond."

Sam warned him, "You realize that girl absolutely adores you and wants to adopt you as her dad."

Jack smiled, "She already did!"

"What?" Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"She gave this certificate she printed up from the computer that said I'm her adopted dad." he informed. "I have it framed in my office."

"She has her biological father now," she countered.

"She likes him," he nodded. "But she wants me to be her dad."

"And you are okay with that?" she asked.

He smiled, "She's Mini-Carter."

Sam warned, "Be careful or I will introduce her to your clone."

He muttered, "Fine."

 **Meanwhile**

June and Sophia had gone to the commissary for a break. As they walked inside they found Major Cameron Mitchell sitting at a table wearing a green flightsuit and enjoying a piece of pie. He looked up and waved the women over, "June…Sophia…Come here."

They made their way over. June asked, "What are you doing here, Cam?"

"That's 'Dad' to you young lady," he told her.

"I just met you," she reminded him. "You want me to call you 'Dad' already?"

Sophia gazed upon the handsome pilot and smiled, "You can be my dad if you want."

He smirked at her, "I don't need a groupie."

Sophia gave a miffed look as June asked him, "What are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"I had a flight this way and deicide to drop by," he smiled. "Sam told me you enlisted to get the G.I. Bill so you can go to college."

She nodded, "I did."

"Well," he started. "I sat down and figured out how much money I owe in back child support. I figure it would be about the same as tuition to the Academy. Now, me and your mother both went there. It's a great place and I think you will like it. You're tuition is covered. I'm paying for it. I'm gonna drop by and see General Hammond next and see if we can get ya in early. What ya say?"

"I don't know what to say," she admitted. "I never expected anyone to ever do that for me. I've always had to make money on my own. My first job was washing dishes after school in a restaurant. I never had anyone offer me something like this."

"I'm you father," he insisted. "It's my job. Had I known about you, I would have gotten custody of you and you would have lived with me."

Sophia wondered, "If Major Carter knew you were stuck in a foster home what would she have done?"

"I think she would have gotten me out," she told her. "It was my grandfather who placed me in it."

"Doesn't he come in today?" Sophia wondered.

She nodded, "He does."

"Jacob comes in today?" asked Mitchell.

She nodded, "I think so."

"I can't wait to see him," he smirked. He leaned closer, "What do you think of the idea of me and your mom getting together?" he wondered.

June squinted, "Why?"

"We got you," he mentioned. "I always had a thing for her."

"You and my mother really do adore each other," she admitted. "I can see it when you interact. But you two are not in love with each other. You don't love her. You really do like her but you are not in love with her."

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"I can see details and I can see how people physically react when they attracted to one another. It's highly detailed body language. You guys are very comfortable around another. She's as comfortable around you as she is with Dr. Jackson. Sam is very comfortable around Teal'c and Sophia. What my mother and Colonel O'Neill are together is they are give off sparks. They are in love with one another but they are not together and they have tension because of it."

"Sam is love with Colonel O'Neill?" he asked.

June nodded, "Yup."

"I guess I'm out," he figured.

Sophia smiled at him, "You give off sparks in me."

Mitchell gave her an amused look as June slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. She wagged her head back forth, "No Sophia…You just have a crush on him. You are not in love with my father."

"I'll take a crush," she admitted smiling at him.

"I bet you will," he chuckled amused. He found Sophia to be fun to be around. He told June, "I'm paying for you to get your degree. That's final!"

"I guess if you really want," she could only reply.

"You are gonna love your grandparents," he smiled. "My dad was test pilot. My mom is a homemaker. I told them about you and they cannot wait to meet you."

She gasped, "What?"

"You're a Mitchell," he reminded her. "You have a family."

"Ah," she sat beside herself. "I have a family."

"Of course," he nodded. "You also have Sam's side. You got an uncle there."

"She told me she had a brother," she nodded in thought. "I haven't met him yet."

"Think about it," he grinned. "You know…SG-1 is pretty famous in the circles. I always wanted a team. Think I should put in for a transfer?" he asked. "This way I can be here with you and your mom and we can be together. What ya think?"

"You're not planning on getting my mother back?" she asked. "Cause she's really not in love with you. I don't want you set yourself up."

"Set myself up?" he asked unsure.

"You know," she replied, "finding out you have a kid with your first love and then have some crazy idea that years later you get her back, get your kid and then suddenly have a big, happy family. It doesn't work that way. It never has. I'm an adult and you two do not love each other. You are great friends but I think you would suck as a married couple."

"How would we suck?" he asked.

"Once you find someone that you actually are in love with then you have a big mess," she explained.

"I promise," he held up a hand. "Sam and I will just be friends. That okay with you?"

"Better," she admitted.

He took a sip of coffee and asked, "So what about your love life? Got a guy I should meet?"

Sophia broke out laughing rather loudly. "Are you kidding? She's afraid of relationships. Every time a guy tries to speak with her she's got that thing she does when she can tell about him in three seconds more than he knows about himself. It scares them off every time."

Cam cocked his head, "Just how detailed is your memory?"

Sophia egged her on, "Do that Sherlock thing you do!"

June let out a sigh and then demonstrated to Cam, "This morning you got up late, you hurried shaving, nicking yourself near your left ear. You then ate a powdered donut for breakfast and grabbed some orange juice. You skipped any coffee and went out to your flight. You had to walk across a dusty field to the tarmac. You then came here and landed and walked across the wet grassy field to a transport truck, got into the back and got a ride here where you came directly to the commissary to wait for me to tell me you were offering to pay for my college. I would have to gather that plan on taking the money out of your savings or retirement to do so. You don't have cash but you will come up with it because you are a man of your word."

"My memory is good and I can navigate without a map but I can't do that," he confessed. "How did you do that?"

"Caked on the sole of your boots is sand from Area 51 packed to a layer of mud and grass from the local field. On the cuff of your flight suit is grease from the transport truck. You got grease stain from climbing in the back of the truck. I deduced the nick you got from shaving is because you were in a hurry and the reason you were in a hurry is because you got little sleep and thus you over slept. You got little sleep because you were nervous and excited about seeing me to tell me about the college money. You don't have that kind of cash but you can get it but your palms sweated when you mentioned it thus you need to sell something or take out of something like savings. I can tell what you ate by the powdered sugar from donut under your fingernails and on your sleeve from when you wiped your face off as you were in a hurry to get here. The orange juice is also on your sleeve. There is no coffee on your sleeve, thus you skipped it before flight and had your second cup here while waiting for me."

Mitchell asked, "How did you know this is my second cup?"

"You turned the cup around and was drinking from the other side before you got your pie." she told him. "There is residue on the other side of the cup."

He picked up his cup and sure enough there was the residue. He placed the cup back down and stated, "You are right on all counts. I slept like crap last night as I figured out how I was gonna pay for your college. I have a mint 68 Mustang that I can sell. I woke up late and that is unusual for me. I skipped a shower and did a quick shave and cut myself. I grabbed a donut and chugged a pint of O.J. before hopping in a plane that was volunteered to fly just so I could come up here and tell I want to pay for your college. I tried to be cool and calm and you saw right through it."

Sophia added amused, "You should see the look on the guys when does it them."

"Keep your car," she told him. "You don't owe me a thing."

"I want to help," he insisted.

"You helped me more by just coming here to just see me than I ever could have asked." she confessed. A grinned came across her face, "I can see you chugging the juice and running to the plane that you didn't have to fly just to see me."

"As I said," he repeated. "If I was transferred it would be easier to see you." he then warned, "Don't do that to your grandmother but your grandfather would think that trick is cool."

"I'll keep that in mind," she smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Retired General Jacob Carter emerged from the event horizon of the Gate. He looked well and was dressed in Tok'ra dress tunic and pants. His hazel eyes landed on Sam standing beside Jack and between and another woman that he never saw before. He wasn't sure what was up or who the stranger was but he was glad to see his daughter nevertheless. He greeted, "Sammy!" as he descended the ramp.

"Dad," Sam replied but didn't smile as she normally would. Instead, she looked rather upset.

Jack greeted, "Jacob."

"Hey Jack," he gave him a nod and a smile. He looked to the stranger and noticed the name of Carter on her badge. "And you are?"

"I'm June," she told him. "I'm your granddaughter. The one you placed in foster care for an eternity."

Jacob took a stop back, "Wait a minute. What?" He looked to Sam, "What's going on?"

Sam stated coldly, "This is June, my daughter…The baby that was supposed to have been adopted."

"She was adopted!" he insisted. "I met them, they were a nice couple. Their names were Johnson."

"It fell through and she ended up in foster homes," Sam told him. "Her records were never sealed."

Jacob stood baffled, "I was told everything went fine and she was adopted by the Johnson family. I was told they were well off and she would be taken care of for life. You think I would place my granddaughter in foster care?"

June asked, "You said they told everything went fine. Did they give you papers to sign?"

He pondered, "No! It was all verbal. I was assured you would go to a loving family. My god, I would not be able to sleep at night thinking that my granddaughter was in foster care." He looked at Sam's crisp blue eyes, "Honey, I was assured everything went fine and she was adopted. The woman I talked to was named Betty Howard…"

June closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh, "Betty Howard."

Sam asked, "You know her, June?"

She nodded, "Now it makes sense."

"What makes sense?" Jacob asked.

"Betty Howard is in prison right now," June informed, "for child trafficking. She lied to deceive you."

Jacob rubbed his face trying to wake up from the nightmare, "What?"

"There never was an adoption, there never was a family. Betty Howard is a criminal and she took advantage of your situation. Your wife died and your teenage daughter was pregnant and you were active military. You were ripe for the picking." she told him. "She was in deep with a few not so nice people. She supplied the kids. Think of her as a drug dealer and the kids were the drugs."

Jacob looked up at the ceiling beside himself, "Dear god."

June told him, "You're not the only one she took advantage of. It was a big ring that went down a few years back. I didn't know it was Betty Howard who set up the adoption. I thought it simply fell through. It was a fake adoption."

Jacob asked, "What can I do?"

"Nothing," she told him. "She's already in prison. She will be for a very long time. At least now I know you didn't know the adoption was a fraud and you thought that I was really adopted and had a loving family."

"I'm sorry," he gasped. His mind reeled from the realization that he was a victim in a child trafficking scam. "We're you ever hurt?" he asked her.

She didn't answer and simply told him, "It's not your fault. You didn't know and you couldn't have known." She looked to Sam, "Betty Howard was a slick operator. She covered her tracks well. There is no way he would have known what was going on."

"What about the reports from social services and the foster homes?" she asked.

"Betty Howard took care of all that. She was also convicted of forgery." she added. "She worked in social services. It was a huge operation that came down. My mistake was I assumed the adoption was real in the first place. I assumed Jacob had worked with a legitimate social worker to place the adoption. I was wrong on that assumption."

Jacob asked, "So what exactly happened?"

June told him, "You attempted to place me up for adoption but the social worker you contacted was running a criminal child trafficking network. I got sent from foster home to foster home, some of homes were part of that network and some were not. In order to cover up what she was doing Betty Howard would move kids around and often have them placed on heavy medications to convince the kids they were the problem. So, the kids would be so confused and so drugged up they could not understand what was happening to them."

Jack understood what she meant by the term "happening to them". He decided to not push the issue to protect Sam's feelings.

Sam wondered, "What were they trafficking children for?"

"Carter," Jack sighed.

"A lot of it was a well-organized fraud to get money from the state for families by placing troubled kids in the homes," she told her.

Sam asked fearful, "That was the extent of it?"

She lied, "Yeah."

"Okay," she sounded relieved.

Jack closed his eyes for he knew June lied. He understood why she lied, to protect Sam from her worst fears.

Jacob asked her, "You are okay now?"

"I'm fine," she told him.

"I'm glad to hear that," he told her. "I never wanted to do that and give you up but my wife died and Sam was too young to take care of you."

"I know," she assured him.

"Can I get to know you?" he asked her feeling awkward.

"Of course," she warmly replied.

 **Meanwhile**

Major Cameron Mitchell sat in the chair across from General Hammond in a private meeting. He leaned forward and admitted, "I would like a transfer to the SGC and be assigned to a team."

Hammond asked, "So you can see your daughter more?"

He admitted, "Yeah, and I also like the idea of being on a team. I can fly anything, anywhere…But a team might be more of a challenge for me."

"We do have an opening on SG-13," he informed.

"I'll take it," he chirped. "I'm also wondering if there is a way June can get enrolled into the Academy so she can become a commissioned officer."

Hammond stated, "I already made the request on her behalf and I am already working to get her accepted. We want to keep her in the S.G.C. if we can."

He gave a sigh of relief, "I don't have to sell my Mustang."

Hammond assured him, "I don't think she would let you."

Mitchell stated, "You know what she can do, right? She sat with me for coffee earlier today and was able to tell me all about what I did this morning by tiny clues she found on my clothes. It was right out of Sherlock Holmes."

"I am aware of that ability," he nodded.

"It was freaky," he admitted. "Far better detail than what I can see and I have a photographic memory. I remember my grandfather could do something similar but not that detailed."

Hammond explained, "That part is due to her mind. Major Carter said her mind can process the photographic memory much like a computer program and zoom in on part of the image. It's rather remarkable."

"I can't do that," he admitted. "My talent is flying…It's like I can feel the bird, like I blend with it in real time. It's hard to explain."

"Most talented pilots do seem to be able to blend with the plane," he agreed. "There will be a promotion and awards ceremony in the near future. Your daughter will get a citation and a promotion. I'm sure she would like both you and her mother present."

"My kid is getting a citation! What for?"

"She and Sophia Harriman will each receive the Commendation Medal and Good Conduct Medal for acts of heroism on P3X-666 when they saved the life of our chief medical officer. They are both being promoted to Staff Sergeant." he explained.

"That's great," he smiled pleased. "I would love to attend. How is Dr. Frasier? I didn't know she was hurt."

"She's recovering," he smiled. "She will receive a purple heart and the Silver Star. She was nearly killed saving a man's life. Both her and Major Carter will also receive promotions to Lt. Colonels."

"I'm glad to hear that they are getting promoted," he told him. "My kid saved the C.M.O.?"

"She did," he nodded without going into detail.

"Cool," he grinned.

 **Few Hours Later**

After Jacob had settled into a VIP room in the base, Sam walked the halls raking her mind in an attempt to figure out just what June had gone through in regards to the child trafficking ring. She walked into the base Military Police office in hopes Sophia could help her find the reports on Betty Howard and the child trafficking ring. The office was plain in appearance with a cubical for each M.P. to fill out their paper work. She found Sophia with her head down and filling out lines on her duty sheet.

"Sophia," Sam called.

She glanced up, "Major Carter."

Sam slid into the seat beside her and she kept her voice low, "I need you to do me a favor. Can you pull up all the information you have access to for a Betty Howard and a child trafficking ring."

"Sure," she nodded. She pulled her laptop out of her drawer and typed in a search.

Sam sat dumbfounded, "You don't have special access?"

"Nope," she shook her head. A number of newspaper article suddenly appeared on screen. "Large pedophile ring busted," she read off a headline. "Social Worker arrested for child sex trafficking." she looked at Sam, "What does this have to do with anything?"

"That's the women who arranged June's adoption. She told me she was arrested and sent to prison for child trafficking. This is pedophilia! This is far worse than what she…" she gulped and slowly closed her eyes hoping against all hope that June was not one of the child victims. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. A heavy pit sat in the depth of her soul as it now made sense as to what June was saying. It was a pedophilia ring and June must have been one of the victims.

Sophia read off an article, "Star witness June Carter took the stand to testify against Betty Howard this morning. The witness testified to graphic details of abuse, pedophilia, child pornography and racketeering." She paused, "This happened right before she joined. No wonder she was such a wreck in boot camp."

"What happened in boot camp?" Sam wondered.

"She was drinking, smoking and did some pot," she told her. One night I found her sitting alone on her cot looking at the gun she was cleaning. She had this look on her face, like she was thinking of doing something with that gun to herself. I asked her what she was doing and she admitted she was thinking about death. I told her what my father once said…Death is a permanent solution to a temporary problem. She seemed to have thought about that and then she put the gun away. I didn't want to just blow her into the D.S. so I thought maybe I should get to know her a little. She stopped the drinking and smoking and slowly started to trust me. I wasn't so sure she would cut being in the military when we first met. But she did and went far beyond anything I ever thought possible. I guess she still dealing with that abuse when she joined up and had to work through it."

"You helped her through it," Sam told her. "I cannot thank you enough for that."

"You're daughter brought down a child sex trafficking ring," she told her. "You have no idea how hard that is to do. Now, she found you, found her father and is going places. That's a pretty good turn around."

"It is," Sam agreed.

Sophia figured, "She didn't want you to know about this did she?"

She shook her head, "No! She didn't. I guess she was trying to protect me from it."

"According to this article she saved nearly a hundred kids," she pointed out.

"She did," she nodded reading over the article. "Maybe I can have Daniel talk to her about seeing someone who can help her with her past. That's obviously haunting her."

"Maybe?" she shrugged. "Victims don't usually like to talk about what they have been through so don't be surprised if she doesn't want to talk about it."

"I know," she agreed.

June walked into the office looking for Sophia on her way to the commissary. She found them at the laptop reading and didn't seem to notice her. She walked up behind them and found the article.

"I gather you know about that," she stated.

Sophia nearly jumped and caught herself, "Jeeze…you scared the hell out of me."

Sam looked up at her, "You didn't tell me you were the star witness."

She shrugged, "I didn't think it mattered."

"It mattered," Sam told her.

June explained, "My earliest memory of the abuse was when I was around four or five years old. I was one of the victims. Girls weren't sought after as much as little boys were so I was lucky in that regard. What the article doesn't highlight and the prosecution played down was the pedophile ring also had satanic worshipping as well. The pedophiles thought having anal sex with little kids would open up their mind's eye and they would get powers from God. It was run like a cult. They did all sorts of weird stuff and used the foster kids as a resource. I went to the authorities when I was fourteen about what was going on. I was then wired and sent in deeper to expose the racketeering and other financial frauds. I was given two choices when it was over, go into the witness relocation protection program or go into the military where it would be harder for them to get to me. I figured I would go into the military, wait for the dust to settle and do my six years. Get out, start a new life with a G.I. bill and hope the pedophiles forgot all about me. The fed said if the pedophiles do find me that can seal my records and give me a new name. I don't want to live my life in fear of those monsters. So, I won't do that."

Sam sat beside herself, "I just assumed you had some mean foster parents…not this."

"It's a serious problem," she told her.

Sophia admitted, "We have pedophiles in the military also. We're working on getting them out. Usually, all we can get them on is child pornography charges. The pornography is just the tip of the iceberg."

"How can people be so evil?" Sam wondered.

"They want the power of God and think little kids can bring it to them," June to her. "What they did was just the opposite. When a child is abused the child goes into disassociation and their mind separates from the body. Some develop serious mental issues from that later on. In my case when I was being subject to it I would see a picture in my head from my photographic memory and focus on just that picture. I would go over it in fine detail looking at every part of it so I didn't have to deal with what happening to me physically. I can only assume that was how I learned to be so proficient with the photographic memory. My father says he can't do that and he a photographic memory as well."

Sophia shook her head, "These people are just sick."

Sam nodded in agreement. She spoke softly to June, "The dissociation happens to prisoners of war when they are tortured. When I was captured and tortured off world I did something similar. I would go through all my memories of every book I read and work on problems to not think about what I was going through physically."

June kneeled beside her and figured, "You know what it's like." She never considered that he mother had been tortured as well. It suddenly occurred to her that Sam would know more than anyone what she had gone through and they had a unique bond because of it.

"Don't hide that kind of stuff from me," she pleaded. "I know what torture is like. You can always talk to me and tell me what happened to you." She held her hand, "I'm always here for you."

"I know," she reached over and hugged Sam tight.

Sophia reached over and placed her arms around both, "I'm here for you too!" she cried.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A few weeks had passed and General Hammond discovered he was to be promoted to the Pentagon and Jack was to be offered a promotion as General in the near future. Jack sat with Sam, Daniel and Teal'c in Daniel's lab discussing if he should accept the promotion.

"If I accept it then I can't be on SG-1," he complained. How Jack's life seemed to play such cruel jokes of irony on him. He wanted the star and yet he didn't want the desk job.

Sam stated, "You could still go off world with us occasionally."

Daniel teased, "Just like old times."

"I suppose," he sounded down. He looked at Teal'c, "What ya thinking T?"

"You have earned your coming promotion," he told him.

"I have," he nodded with a pout.

June walked into the room to drop off a book to Daniel. She spied them all sitting around the table, "Why ya look so gloomy?" she wondered.

Daniel told her, "Jack is going to be offered a promotion to General and he's not sure he wants it."

June asked, "Are you being transferred?"

He shook his head, "Hammond will be going to D.C. and I would take his job."

She gave a heavy sigh, "You do that and you become my mother's commanding officer."

"I already am," he rebutted.

"No you are not," she insisted. "Your job is to provide her with security for she is the head of her department and separate from your command. Her commanding officer is whoever sits in the General's chair. If you take the job you become her commanding officer and then you have a mess."

Jack asked, "What mess?"

"You're in love with my mother," she informed.

Daniel held his breath and glanced at Teal'c who sat listening.

Jack simply looked upon June wondering how she knew for he never said anything to her and few people were aware of how felt about Sam.

Sam spoke up, "June thinks that she is picking up body language that indicates we have suppressed feeling for each other."

"Oh," he simply replied.

Daniel admitted, "I noticed you two do seem to be getting closer."

"Closer!" June exclaimed waving her arms. "More like sparks and smoke signals. The only thing missing is the engagement ring."

Jack asked, "So…all this time I haven't been Carter's C.O.?"

June shook her head, "Nope! Hammond is her C.O.!"

He puckered in thought and looked at Teal'c, "Remember that time loop we got caught in?"

Teal'c gave a nod, "Indeed."

"I didn't have to resign," he figured.

Sam wondered, "What happened in that time loop?"

Jack admitted, "I resigned my commission so I could kiss you."

She stood blinking unsure what she heard, "You did?" she asked. She looked at Teal'c who nodded.

June stated, "If you take that promotion then you become her C.O. for real and you I don't think you are getting another time loop all that soon."

Sam told her, "It's not every day you get promoted to General. This is an opportunity for Colonel O'Neill."

"And so are you," she rebutted.

Daniel suggested, "You would make more money as a contract worker, Sam and still be head of your department."

"You mean resign my commission?" she asked him.

"No," Jack shook his head. "You and Frasier will both getting promotions soon. If I take this promotion I will be presenting it you." He then told June, "And you and your sidekick are also getting promotions." He figured, "I need to stay here to make sure things keep running smoothly. I don't want the C.I.A. to find about that freaky 'Sherlock Holmes' thing you do."

Sam wondered, "How can she complete the Academy and get promoted to Staff Sergeant. She can't do both."

"I can have her challenge all the exams," Jack told her. "She passes the exams and I can promote her to second lieutenant. That would be the easiest way."

"But she won't really get a degree," she countered. "She won't have the credited hours she needs to do that."

"I can get her in as an officer." he insisted.

June stated, "Let's do that!"

Sam pleaded, "But you won't have a degree that will follow you after service."

She shrugged, "Apparently, I can always start my own detective agency." She then wandered over to Daniel's coffee pot and poured herself a cup.

Sam asked, "How many cups of coffee have you had today?"

She turned and asked, "Why?"

"Because I notice you seem to drink a lot of it. More than Daniel." she told her.

Jack agreed, "You drink more than Teal'c."

"I like coffee," she shrugged.

"More like an addiction for you, kid." he told her. "I bet you can't go a day without it."

"I don't even want to try," she admitted. She took a sip of coffee and noticed all eyes were upon her.

Daniel agreed, "You do drink more than I do. How many cups have you had today? I know that you know exactly how many cups you had."

She miffed, "Two."

"Two cups?" he asked doubtful.

"Two pots," she winced.

"That's sixteen cups of coffee!" argued Sam.

"Seventeen," she raised the cup.

Sam then reached over took the coffee cup out of her hand, "You're cut off."

June huffed, "What else am I supposed to drink? I hate the taste of soda pop and I can only do so much tea."

"Water," her mother suggested.

"That makes pee too much," she complained.

Sam waved the coffee under her nose, "And seventeen cups of coffee doesn't!"

"I need something," she winced. "To make me quit cold turkey…."

Jack reached into his pocket and removed a small dum-dum lollipop he kept for a late afternoon treat. He handed it to her, "Suck on this for a while."

She took the candy, "Dum-dum sour apple." She looked at him.

"I also like lemon lime," he nodded with a grin.

"Fine," she ripped of the paper and placed the candy in her mouth. The stick stuck out of the side of the lip like a newly formed bad habit.

Daniel smirked, "Least it's not a pipe."

Jack teased her, "June Carter, P.I." He then pondered, "Not quite the ring to it."

Daniel teased, "Sam Carter, P.I."

Sam rebutted, "Sounds like an old detective movie from the 40's."

June rolled her eyes annoyed.

Jack pondered as he teased, "If the kid is gonna be a P.I. she needs a cool sounding detective name. Like Mickey or Mack or Dick or Harry or…" he looked for more names.

Daniel chuckled, "Colombo."

Sam asked, "Why are you picking all guy's names?"

"Most were men," he shrugged.

"There were women detectives," she countered, "Nancy Drew for one."

"Nancy Carter?" Jack shook his head. "The kid needs a cool detective name."

Sam teased her, "Kidd Carter."

June gasped and sneered, "I can't believe you are helping them…Mother."

Jack grinned, "More like it!"

Sam assured her, "We're just picking on you a little."

Daniel told her, "Kidd Carter has a nice ring to it."

"Oh' my god," she sighed annoyed.

 **Later That Day**

After work Sam had changed into her civilian clothes of jeans and a white blouse and drove her car to Jack's home. She wanted to speak to him privately away from the preying eyes of the S.G.C. She pulled into the drive of his base provided house. She took a deep breath to gather her courage and walk to the front door. She rang the bell and then silently waited as her mind churned with what she would say to him. June was right about how she felt about him and she couldn't deny it. She wasn't sure if she was right about Jack being love with her or if he just cared for her. She muddled in her mind with the possibilities.

The door opened and there stood Jack in blue jeans and a gray t-shirt. He greeted, "Carter."

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure," he opened the door.

She followed him inside to the living room. She spotted a duffle back and a rucksack in the stages of being packed. She noticed coolers and folding camp chairs. "Packing?" she asked.

"Sherlock and her sidekick are going with me to the cabin this weekend." he told her.

"June and Sophia?" she asked cockeyed.

He nodded, "Who else."

"How did that happen?" she wondered.

He explained, "Well, I invited June up here and her sidekick volunteered to come along. She kind of invited herself."

"You know how that looks, right? A Colonel and two young enlisted women…" she motioned her hand.

He smirked, "But June adopted me."

She countered, "She doesn't call you 'Dad' though."

"Not while on duty," he admitted. "She calls me 'Dad' off base."

Sam gasped, "She calls me by my first name and her father by his first name. But she calls you 'Dad!'"

He shrugged, "She asked if she could call me 'Dad' and I said it was okay with me."

"I have tried very hard to bond with her after she had been through so much and just when I thought…" she bit her bottom lip.

"Is now a bad time to mention that Sophia Harriman calls me Uncle Jack off base?" he asked amused.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"What ya want, Carter? You didn't come over here to inspect my packing, did you?" he wondered.

"I didn't even know you were leaving," she rebutted. "I came here to talk to you."

"What about?" he asked.

"Are you in love with me like June claims you are?" she wondered.

"Yes," he nodded. He then waited for her to respond to the confession.

She stood wondering, "How are we gonna do this? You're my commanding officer."

He came closer and stood before her. He asked, "She's right about your feelings for me?"

"Yes," she nodded. She looked up into his deep brown eyes. She wanted to cry for she saw no way around those regulations. The rules were always to be abided no matter the cost. Her self be damned for the sake of those rules and regulations. Her feelings were an insignificant obstacle for the sake of career and country. Her whole life was the military and that was all she ever really knew. She didn't know life outside the military. She knew academia but that was equally structured. As she stood before Jack it suddenly hit her that she wasn't free. She tied her life to a career that dictated how her life would be lived. She could have any man in the world or off world except the one man she loved.

"I'll resign my commission," she told him.

He shook his head, "You worked hard for that. I'm not taking the promotion. I called a friend and he can take Hammond's chair and I'm staying on SG-1."

She gasped, "You are going to turning it down!"

"Kid's right, if I take that chair then I am your C.O. and that jeopardized both are careers. I can be SG-1 with you and not be violation of any regulations. But the minute I take command of the S.G.C., I'm your C.O. for real this time."

Sam soon found herself in his arms as she fell into him. She held him tight and didn't want to let go. She was overcome by an array of emotions. Jack was willing to turn down an opportunity of a lifetime just to have a chance with her. He could have retired a General and choose not. Her heart raced. She felt his breath against her neck as they held one another. She pulled away slightly and cupped his face in her hands. She kissed him gently on the lips. The kiss soon grew deeper as he returned the favor. It was a deep passionate kiss that made her heart race. Her breathing deepened as she gasped for air. She started to tingle with a rush of adrenaline. She pulled away slightly and asked, "When are the girls coming?"

"First thing in the morning," he replied. "We got time."

"Good," she grinned. She kissed him again.

He paused for a second, "You sure you want to spend the night?"

She confirmed, "I'm sure."

"This way," he smiled gently and grasped her hand as he led her up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jack woke with Sam in his arms after a night of making love. He had to admit, it was good. They seemed to be a perfect fit in many aspects: physically, emotional and mentally. Jack missed waking up with someone close. He missed the feel of having a soft, warm body in his arms and the scent of a woman lifting his spirits. He could live life alone for he had done it before but he found living like alone was simply lonely. He recalled how he felt when he was younger and had a new wife and new baby. He recalled how having a family made him feel complete not only as a man but as a human being for as a man he needed something more to work for than just career, country and self. He needed that life he once had where he had more than just a truck and a cabin in the hills. He needed love, compassion and reason to get up and do things he did. Having Sam and June in his life was a step towards regaining that feeling of being needed.

As the light poked through the window Sam slowly woke in Jack's arms. She found over the years trying to balance her life between being a solider and being a woman most difficult. The ability to go from the uniform to a revealing evening gown was the most astonishing societal leap. One day she could be in battle totting a military rifle with the ability to spray bullets at her enemy and later that evening she could don a long red evening gown and go to a dinner and ceremony dressed as if she spent all day doing her hair and nails. She found balancing the tough solider with the elegant lady within herself to be a challenge at times and often wondered why she bothered for she seemed live in two vastly different roles in society. She wanted a family, she wanted kids and husband and a nice home in a nice neighborhood free from worry and crime and at the same time she wanted to go off world, explore and defeat any alien enemy. She found those worlds seemed to collide in social circles.

"Morning," Jack whispered feeling her breathing change as she work.

She rolled towards him and couldn't keep the smile from creeping across her face. "Morning," she grinned at him. She snuggled closer and gently kissed him.

He held her close and closed his eyes just relishing in the moment. It was a peaceful moment of bliss. It was just the two of them in a sweet moment of time where nothing else mattered and nothing could interrupt that moment.

The doorbell rang.

Jack opened his eyes and groaned, "Not so early." he complained.

"What time did you tell them to come?" she wondered.

"I just said morning," he replied. He sat up and looked about, "Not the crack of dawn." He swung his legs off the bed and got quickly got dressed with Sam right behind him. He made his way down the stairs and opened to door. There stood June, Sophia, Walter and Teal'c all ready to go to the cabin.

Jack asked, "Walter? T?"

Sophia spoke up, "I invited my dad."

June added, "I invited a few extra."

Jack looked up as Daniel's green SUV pulled into the drive.

June added, "Sophia and I already placed our bikes in your truck. You and Sam get ready. We thought we would stop for breakfast on the way."

Jack asked, "I suppose you used you super abilities to deduct Sam spent the night?"

She shook her head, "Her car is here and the hood is cold. I packed her bag for her last night when she didn't come back home. We were supposed to go to the movies. It's okay; I went with Sophia and her dad."

Jack looked about, "You're all going to the cabin?"

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"How come whenever I invited asked you always turned me down?" he asked him.

"Mosquitoes," he admitted.

Daniel got to the door, "Sam already is here, huh? Janet and Cassie are waiting in the car."

Jack stood surprised, "You and Frasier are coming?" He wondered how all this happened for everyone turned him down before. He then looked at June and Sophia. It soon became apparent they invited everyone. He looked at the pair, "Okay Sherlock and Watson…How did you get everyone to come?"

June grinned, "It's your pre-engagement party."

"Engagement?" he asked.

"By my calculations you two will be married in a year," she nodded.

"Oh," he pondered. He looked back at Sam who stood behind him looking out amazed that everyone was going to the cabin. "Your daughter thinks we will be married in a year."

"Um…" she wasn't sure what to say. Her eyes grew wide as a bright red Mustang pulled into the driveway. Cameron Mitchell emerged from the car to greet everyone. She looked at June, "Um…"

"I invited my other father," she nodded.

"Okay…" she looked at Jack.

He shrugged, "I got room." He then spots General Hammond's truck pull up the side of the road. The old General emerges sporting his best camping gear.

"Morning Jack," Hammond cheered and waved.

He looked back to Sam, "We'll make room."

 **Few Days Later**

With rumors of promotions swirling about Jack headed back to SG-1 figuring he would decline his coming promotion. Anubis was gaining strength and he assumed he needed to be in the field more than ever. Airmen June Carter and Sophia Harriman were to come for additional training and to act as fire power and support along with SG teams1, 2 and 3.

Jack ordered Reynolds team to hold the Gate as they searched for repository that could be their only chance at stopping Anubis.

They came across a set of ruins in a wide open space surrounded by obelisk as Anubis's mothership dropped out from orbit and small fighter craft emerged from the belly of the ship to engage in an attack.

Jack's radio came to life with chatter from the other SG teams. They were already engaged in battled and losing ground.

"We can't hold them Jack," a voice reported over his radio.

Daniel and Sam had found the repository rather quickly but they were losing ground fast as the Goa'uld Glider came up on an attack run.

Jack ordered, "Let's go."

Daniel huffed, "We can't just leave, Jack. We can't let Anubis get it."

"Rig explosives," he ordered.

Daniel argued, "We need what is in it to defeat Anubis. I will stick my head in it and we get the information that way."

"And what do we do when you go all Ancient and no one can understand ya?" he asked.

"We can't leave it for Anubis," he insisted.

June found enemy fighters were closing in fast. She and Sophia were running out of ammo.

Sophia suggested, "Have June stick her head in it. She has a photographic memory."

Sam refused, "It can overwhelm her."

As Daniel tried to stick his head into the device Jack hauled him out fearing he would lose his friend. Daniel pushed him back for they running out of time and options as Anubis threatened to overtake Earth in the near future. The pair started to physically push one another way as Jack figured he should be the one to risk his life with the download.

Sophia looked at the men and then at June. She figured, "I'm the most expendable one here, aren't I?"

June gasped, "What?"

She darted for the repository and stuck her inside the device. It grabbed her hard and held her in place as the information was placed in her mind.

Daniel and Jack stopped pushing one another and went to Sophia's aid as she dropped the floor after the download was complete. Anubis's forces were closing in fast.

"Let's go!" Jack huffed. He cursed himself all the way to the Gate as he wondered how on earth he was going to tell Walter what happened to his daughter.

 **SGC**

General Hammond waited at the ramp as the teams returned. Sophia was being helped up by Sam and June and seemed rather dazed. Hammond barked, "What happened?"

Jack reported, "This mission didn't go as planned."

Daniel insisted, "She needs to get to the infirmary."

Walter sat at his station unable to get to his daughter who stumbled in the Gate Room below. His heart sank as he couldn't leave his post and needed to secure the wormhole.

June stated, "Sophia stuck her head in the repository because we were losing the battle and she thought she was expendable."

Sam added, "She has the information to stop Anubis in her head. We need to get a hold of Thor to get the information out before it unwinds and kills her."

"Get her to the infirmary," Hammond ordered.

 **Few Hours Later**

Walter was relieved of duty to stay with Sophia in the infirmary. Janet looked over the test results as Sophia sat on the bed doing a crossword puzzle.

Sam walked into the room and sighed, "Not how you planned on your first day back to work, huh?"

Janet nodded, "Could be worse."

"How could this be worse?" she asked her considered.

She kept her voice low, "It could be you and June in there." She motioned towards the room with Walter and his daughter.

Her heart sank, "We can't let her die."

"I'm not sure what I can do," she admitted.

"Me neither," she gulped.

Meanwhile, Jack and Daniel walked down the hall. Jack was upset, he was livid that Sophia's life was on the line for he grown fond of the girl. "If you had just me stick my head in there, Daniel that kid would be fine."

"Let's not argue over who would have stuck their head in it," he huffed. "Like I really wanted to see you do that to yourself twice."

Cameron Mitchell walked around the corner heading towards them. He spotted Jack, "Colonel…I heard about Sophia. How is she?"

"Stable for now," he shrugged. "She should start talking gibberish soon. Then the information will unwind and kill her if we can't get a hold of Thor but hey…Other than that is a great god damn day." he huffed angry.

Mitchell stated, "The _Prometheus_ is getting battle ready. We're gonna need pilots, sir."

"That's Hammond's call," he told him. "You'll need permission from him to go up."

"I'm on my way to his office now," he admitted. "If um…I don't come back I need you to do me a favor." he stated.

Jack gave a nod, "What is that?"

"Be June's father," he requested.

He gulped, "I'll be there for her."

"I know you will," he gave a nod.

Daniel stated, "We will all be there for her."

"Thanks Jackson," he gave a nod and walked by feeling some solitude in knowing Jack will fill in and be June's father if he could not.

"This just keeps getting worse," Daniel winced.

They continued down the hall and rounded the corner only to find June walking towards them. She gave a halfhearted smile upon seeing the pair. "I'm surprised you're not on your way to the briefing room."

"No briefing scheduled," Jack told her. "I just saw Mitchell on his way to see Hammond."

"They are calling up all pilots who can fly," she nodded. "Anubis's ship has been tracked coming in past asteroid belt. He's nearly here."

Jack gave a heavy sigh and Daniel winced at the news.

"They are doing disclosure now," she told them. "They are preparing the population for the invasion."

Daniel rolled his head back, "God no."

"The Gate is being used to evacuate the senators and congress to the Alpha site," she added. "It's moving fast. Has Sophie given us anything we can use?"

"On my way to see her now," Jack told her.

"I think we need whatever information she has in her head." she agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The battle for Earth was edging closer as the United Nations and the governments of the world disclosed first contact and the immediate threat. With the fate of the world in the hands of a lowly Airman who had no history of doing anything spectacular in her career the government officials figured escape was their only option and had for forsaken Earth to the Goa'uld. Perhaps, if someone like Jack O'Neill or Daniel Jackson had been the sole to carry that information those in power would have held more hope for the future of Earth.

As the elite used the Gate to escape off world the citizens were left to fend for themselves. A call to the people throughout the world went out as time fled in the wake of the coming invasion. Outside the base the military had gathered heavy arms to protect the Gate and the entrance to the mountain. The citizens were told to "shelter in place" and "take cover."

Much to Hammond's surprise a militia formed outside the gates of the mountain with armed men and women in civilian clothes. Many were armed with hunting rifles. As the old General looked on and the elite fled it was the everyday citizen who answered the call to arms.

One spaceship, the _Prometheus_ was to stand against Anubis and his fleet. As Anubis's mothership arrived past the asteroid belt his Gliders went for Antarctica and started to attack the scientist stationed in the region. His Gliders descended onto Earth by the dozens and engaged any and all craft Earth could muster. Our most advanced military fighters were sent up to engage the alien craft.

Cameron Mitchell led a squadron of Earth made Gliders that were capable of going past Earth's orbit. He found a voice over his radio that he never heard before as he tried to gather his men for an attack on Anubis's mothership.

"Hey ah," the voice came out. "What button fires the nukes again?" he asked.

Mitchell stated, "Pilot identify yourself."

"This is Major John Sheppard," a voice replied. "I've never flown one of these things before. They just threw me in it ten minutes ago. You are the squadron leader?"

"I'm the squadron leader," he affirmed. "Save any nukes until we get close to the target."

"What your name?" Sheppard asked trying to figure the Glider out.

"Major Cameron Mitchell," he replied.

"Nice to meet ya," he replied. "I wish it could have been under better conditions and we weren't being invaded by aliens."

"Just stick with me," he told him. "Why did they stick you in a Glider if you never flown one before?"

"They said I was one of the top pilots in the entire military." he informed. "Right now I'm not sure I agree with that."

"They wouldn't have given you an F-302 is you weren't," he assured him.

"I hope your right," he replied as they flew towards the atmosphere.

 **Meanwhile**

June had walked into the room with Jack and Daniel to check on Sophia. She smiled at her friend, "Hey! How you doing?"

Sophia looked up and replied in gibberish as far as they could tell. Walter sat beside her and looked at them with pleading eyes to help her fearing the worst.

Jack winced, "She's into the Ancient now."

"I see that," Daniel agreed. He picked up the crossword puzzle, "Oh boy this is a mess."

Jack looked over his shoulder. The puzzle was riddled with lines, dots and spaces. Some of the boxes were left blank or had appeared to be a glyph of sorts. "That's better than my crossword puzzles," he told him.

"Like when you listed Uma Thurman as a celestial body?" he smirked.

"It was right," he insisted.

June asked, "Can I see that?'

Daniel handed it off, "Good luck with that one. It's half Ancient and something else."

"It's half and Ancient and half Morse code," she told him. Her mind started to decipher the puzzle before her.

Daniel figured, "The download must affect people differently. She combined Morse code with it."

June nodded, "She did."

Daniel figured, "We only had Jack's previous experience to compare this to and Sophia is not doing the same thing."

June stated, "This is a Gate address," she figured. "It's close to Earth…Very close to Earth." She continued to look over the puzzle as it seemed to jump out at her in piece and then fall into place one piece at a time. She spotted the symbol for male. It stuck out for her, "Mars…There is a Gate on Mars and something big is on Mars."

Jack stood dumbstruck, "What? No running around looking for Ancient outpost."

June suddenly smacked the paper as she got the code, "She wrote this for me to figure out. She is using Morse code to counter the Ancient language. We need to dial Mars now!"

"There is no male symbol on the Gate," Jack told her.

"Pisces," Daniel quickly figured. "We always assumed it would bring us to another system. It will bring us to Mars?"

June continued to decode the message her friend wrote, "You my dear Watson are a genius." She told her. "We need to bring her."

"To Mars?" asked Jack.

"Yes," she grinned. "Let's go…The game is afoot."

 **Short Time Later**

As they walked into the Gate Room the next batch of diplomats were going up the ramp to escape Earth with their families. As the President, Vice President and Chiefs of Staff readied for their own escape one General stood out. He came to say goodbye to his daughter who he was sending off world for safety.

Brigadier General Hank Landry held her bag as he pleaded with his adult daughter, Dr. Carolyn Lam. "Please just go." he begged.

She asked, "What about the civilians? What about you and mom?"

"Your mother will be on the next dial out," he assured her. "You are a medical doctor and you are needed."

"I'm needed here," she told him. She then added, "You're not coming are you?"

"We're gonna need a resistance if win back Earth," he figured.

"You're gonna get killed," she figured.

He simply shrugged in agreement.

Jack hollered to the control room, "I need the Gate. We need to dial out. Shut it down."

The Gate soon shut down as Hank looked at Jack. He asked, "You got a plan, Jack? Tell me you do."

He nodded, "We got a plan."

"What is it?" he wondered.

Jack didn't know what the plan was and stated, "We're still making it." He looked at June and asked, "What's the plan?"

"We retrieve what is on Mars," she simply replied.

"We get whatever is on Mars," he told Hank.

Sam walked into the room next a young man Jack never thought he would see again. She smiled, "Guess who showed up to help." She motioned towards Jack's young clone.

Jack looked at his clone and puffed his cheeks and gave a heavy sigh, "You came to help?" Jack knew he was in trouble when his clone came to help.

"I figured you were dead if they were doing disclosure. I figured they could use a hand. I'm you after all," he told him.

Dr. Lam stood perplexed and looked at her father, "Um…?"

"He's Jack's clone," he smiled.

"For crying out loud," Jack complained.

June stated, "He so much younger than you that he looks like your son."

Sam nodded in agreement, "He does…So, where we taking Sophia? I assume you found something." She noticed Sophia leaning in her father's arms as he held her up.

June handed her the crossword puzzle. Sam looked at it and asked, "Is this Morse code?"

Daniel nodded, "Yes it is! Sophia's mind is trying to compensate by using Morse code. I think everyone reacts a little differently to the download."

"Pieces, Mars…" she quickly figured, "She put in a Gate address. Can the _Prometheus_ get to Mars?"

"Not enough time," Jack shook his head. "Anubis is right on top of us."

"Then let's go," she agreed. She went to the stairs and walked up to the control room where found General Hammond himself manning the Gate. She told him, "I think I know the address to dial."

Hammond stated, "Dial it Major."

She entered the address and surprisingly the wormhole established. "I hope this works," she spoke more to herself.

George stated, "Take Hank Landry and his daughter with you. She's a medical doctor and he's a damn good pilot."

"We will," she gave a nod. She paused as she was about to walk out, "Will you be going to the Alpha Site?"

He shook his head no but didn't speak.

She looked on at the diplomats and their families being evacuated while the rest of the world was forsaken to its fate. She admitted, "Not how I imagined disclosure would be."

"I know what you mean," he told her. He looked at her and stated, "God speed, Major."

She gave a solidarity nod and then left for the stairs. With no time to arm up or even grab simple field gear she ran for the Gate and up the ramp and into the wormhole with Jack right behind her.

 **Meanwhile**

Teal'c of the Jaffa had landed himself in a Glider cockpit with the call for all pilots. He listened to his radio as he came closer to the target. He could hear the shock in the new pilots' voices as they got a good look at the mothership.

"Major Mitchell," he hailed.

"Teal'c?" he called back. "You up here? I thought you were with SG-1."

"I am with you today," he informed.

"We can all the help we can get," he informed.

"Teal'c?" John Sheppard's voice called out. "Not your common name."

"I am Jaffa," he informed. "You are?"

"Major John Sheppard," he told him. "They kind of just threw me in one of these things. I had no idea we made contact until about a half hour ago. Are Jaffa our friends?"

"Indeed," he assured him.

"Anymore of you guys coming to help?" he asked.

"I am afraid not," he stated.

A heavy sigh came over the radio. Teal'c eyed Anubis's mother ship. "The ship will be shielded." he warned.

"What kind of shields?" Sheppard asked.

"Energy shields," Mitchell told him.

"Hey, there is another ship up here," Sheppard spied the _Prometheus_.

"That's the _Prometheus_. She's ours," he told him.

"We got more, right?" he asked hopeful.

"No," he admitted.

"So it's us and that little ship against that big ass thing," he quickly figured.

"Yup," Mitchell confirmed.

"Looks like it's a great day to have an alien invasion." he replied wishing it was not.

"You can do this," Mitchell told him. "I know this is your first time in a Glider and up until a half hour ago you didn't even know about the aliens but it's a lot like flying an F-22 and they wouldn't have stuck you in here if your weren't good."

"I'm good," he admitted. "I'm still trying to get by the shock of it all."

"Just stick with me and Teal'c," he told him.

"Will do," he agreed as they engaged the Goa'uld Gliders around the large pyramid shaped mothership.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They walked through the Gate and into a darkened place with dim lighting. At first they appeared to be in a large cargo hold with a Gate towards a rear wall. As they walked down the center of the hold lights started to shine from above and illuminate the area.

Jack's clone Jon asked, "We in a ship of some sort?"

June grinned, "Yup!"

Jack stated, "A ship! What kind of ship?"

"Not sure but I think Sophie's mind chose it for a reason." she figured. She looked over at Jon, "Just amazing how you and Colonel O'Neill look so much alike and yet…You don't. I know it's the age difference but I find it fascinating."

"And you are?" he asked as thy walked.

"June," she smiled.

Sam added, "She's my daughter."

Jon did a double take, "You have a daughter? When did that happen? Some alien device that I should know about!"

"No alien devices or anything like that," she assured him. "I was sixteen and I got pregnant after my mother died and I was a mess. She was supposed to have been adopted into a nice loving family but she ended up in foster homes instead." She decided to not go into the child trafficking ring June helped break.

Jack spouted, "June adopted me."

Jon gave him a funny look, "She adopted you?"

"As he dad," he nodded.

"Oh," he rolled his eyes amused. He asked June, "Ever meet your real Dad?"

"He is my 'real' dad." she told him. "I have met my biological father and he's a good guy. I like him. He's a Major in the Air Force."

Sam told her, "Cam would like to spend time with you."

"I would like to see him more," she agreed. They came to the end of the cargo hold and had to manually open the bulkhead door. They found a dark area and stepped inside. The lights online and lit the long hallway. The area appeared pleasing to the eye and less industrial. It was a creamy color with a lit ceiling and shiny white floor. They walked down the hallway passing embedded sliding doors on each side. They arrived to the end of the hallway and elevator that opened automatically. They stepped inside the futuristic styled lift and found a control panel with four alien languages on the face: Asgard, Nox, Ancient and Furling.

Daniel stated, "The panel has all four of the great races on in."

"Weird," Jack agreed.

The elevator came to a halt and the door slid open to reveal a well-lit bridge. It sat empty as if waiting for the crew. The ceiling was filled with lights; the flooring was covered in blue carpet with gold accents. The walls were a cream color with golden trim. The computer displays were all crystal and the seats were of a creamy leather type material.

Jack stepped foot on the bridge and gasped at the luxury of it. "It's like the _Enterprise_ but for rich people."

Walter helped Sophia to a seat. Upon sitting down a light erupted around her. She started to feel better almost immediately.

"The headache is going away," she spoke.

"I can understand you again," Walter assured her. "It must be helping you."

"I think so," she agreed.

Sam and Daniel both started going over the displays as Hank Landry and his daughter stood gasping at it.

Hank noted, "This place looks like it is fit for a king."

"Very elegant," Lam nodded.

"That's because it is," Daniel told him. "The ship's name is the _Nimrod_. It's made by the four races for what appears to be an unnamed king."

Sam stated, "This is ship has weapons and deep space engines. I'm starting up the engines now."

As Daniel and Sam went over the stations, Jon took a pilot's seat. The chair nearly wrapped around him as he gained control of the helm. "Hey, this cool." he noted.

June looked upon a plaque on the wall that was written in all four languages. She read it off, "A gift to from the four great races to the next king. May your rule be equal and just…" she pondered. "Why would four great races give a gift to unknown king? Unless, the king is another race…The fifth race." she wondered.

Jack heard her pondering and looked at Sam and Daniel, "You don't think the Ancients, the Asgard, the Nox and the Furlings came together and made us a ship and then hid it on Mars."

"Stranger things have happened, Jack." Daniel shrugged.

"The _Nimrod's_ engines are nearly at full power," she reported pleased. "My god, this ship has never been used. It's all brand new. The engines have no time on them." She looked at Jack, "This ship is still new."

Above Jon a 3-D display of the vessel appeared. The vessel was three times longer than the _Prometheus_ and over oval in shape. The display showed cross sections of compartments for crew and hangars with shuttle craft. "This is pretty neat," Jon told them.

As Sophia rested in the chair Sam stated, "The computer is downloading the information in Sophia's head into a data bank. The data bank filing with it. The memory was left blank to be filled by…Us?" she wondered.

Daniel started reading, "This is a lot of information."

"The _Nimrod_ is retrieving and storing the information from Sophia's mind," Sam grinned. "It's saving her and the information."

Sophia admitted, "I do feel better now."

Jack winced at the name, "Can we chance the name? _Nimrod_ just doesn't do much for me."

Daniel smirked, "What would you like to call it? The _Enterprise_ , Jack!"

Jack would have named it the _Enterprise_ had Daniel not mocked him for Daniel knew him well at times. He miffed, "No!" He thought fast after Daniel torpedoed the name. " _Acme_ ," he smiled.

" _Acme_?" asked Daniel unsure why he come up with that name.

"Road Runner," he admitted.

"After a cartoon, Jack?" asked Daniel.

Jon admitted, "We would have picked _Enterprise_ but you poo-pooed that idea."

Sophia suggested, "The _Millennium Falcon_."

Daniel rolled his head back, "She's as bad as he is."

Sam told them, "We can change the name later. Right now it's the _Nimrod_."

Jack pouted and muttered, "Hate that name."

Hank took the co-pilot's seat next to Jon as Jack took the commander's chair. Sam took engineering and Daniel was still engrossed in the data banks. June took communications and navigation. She reported, "I'm picking radio traffic from the _Prometheus_. They had taken heavy damage." She looked at the screens before her, "Anubis is right on top of them. They won't hold."

Jack stated, "Let's go!"

Sam stated, "Engines are ready. We are under the crust of the surface. We should be able to just lift straight up."

Jon took control of the helm. His left hand embedded into a pad on the console before him while his right hand worked a joy stick controller. "This is designed more for us than…aliens…." he then figured the ship really was a gift.

The _Nimrod_ broke the surface of Mars and rose up above the red planet. The display screen on the bridge engaged and the makeshift crew could see outside the vessel as they left the planet and headed towards the _Prometheus_ and the last stand it made. As the Earth made ship was about to take a final blow Jack placed the _Nimrod_ between the Anubis and the smaller ship. The _Nimrod_ was nearly equal in size to Anubis's ship. Suddenly the firing stopped.

Jack opened a hailing channel to Anubis, "Anubis…I will give you three seconds to get your ass out of my orbit or I will blow you to smithereens."

Anubis went silent and didn't reply. His normal gloating was suddenly muffled. Instead, the ship went immediate to hyper-drive leaving the Goa'uld Glider pilots behind.

Jack's shoulder's slunk, "I can't believe he ran so fast. I wanted to try the ship out. Damn…" he miffed.

Sam stated, "Well you did give the option to leave."

"But I didn't think he would take it," he countered.

June mentioned, "You don't become a big, bad Goa'uld by sticking around to fight losing battles."

"True," Jack had to agree.

Daniel blinked, "I just found the address to the city of Atlantis. It's in the Pegasus system. There is just so much in here…" he rubbed the side of his face.

Over the radio Major Mitchell's voice came, "This is Major Mitchell to unknown vessel. Tell me you are SG-1."

June replied, "SG-1 is onboard. Sophia is stable."

"Glad to hear, Jules." he recognized her voice. He had named her Jules on his own. "Where did you find that ship?"

"Mars," she reported. "Sophia led us to it."

"I knew the kid was special," he grinned.

June called out, "Teal'c! Are you in one piece?"

"I am," he proclaimed.

"We are happy to hear that," she told him. "You stayed and fought for Earth when our leaders left. Thank you!"

"I fight with my friends who I have a great honor serving," he replied.

John Sheppard's voice came over the radio as he spoke to Teal'c, "Hey Teal'c. You didn't have to stay and help us. She's right. The leaders all packed their bags and left. It's been my honor serving with you today."

June asked, "You are Major Sheppard?"

"That's right," he grinned gazing upon the large vessel before him. "How did you know that? I didn't use my call sign."

"I recognized your voice from the battle I was listening to earlier," she told him.

"You must have a heck of a memory to be able to do that." he told her for there were so many voices going across the radio waves.

Cam chuckled, "You have no idea, Sheppard. She's my daughter."

"Daughter?" he asked. "She doesn't sound like a kid."

"She's not," he replied. "I was the kid."

"Ah," he understood.

As Mitchell bragged about his biological daughter June looked to Jack who she thought of as her father figure. She gave him a smile and sighed, "I guess he gets bragging rights."

Jack assured her, "So do I! I got adopted."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sam Carter had spent the better part of her life always looking for the good in people, always assuming that when Earth needed to come together as a whole to fend off an evil enemy that somehow the leaders of the world would pave the way to victory. Instead, the leaders of the world ran away in fear.

The term "contingency plan" was tossed about but most understood there was no real contingency plan, just a plan of escape for the well connected. After returning to Earth and settling the _Nimrod_ into orbit to protect the planet Sam sat beside herself as world leaders took credit for saving the planet and then argued over who should have possession of the ship. At that moment she was a hair's breath away from quitting; simply quitting and walking away from the Gate and the SGC out of disgust.

Upon disclosure she found herself in a press conference as head of her department. She gave her preplanned and pre-approved speech and answered a few technical questions. She stood in her blue dress uniform, ribbon bars proudly displayed feeling sick over how her government officials had acted. They were cowardly at best to her estimation.

Teal'c was asked to give a speech as well. He didn't submit any speech for approval but had a few things to say. Sporting traditional Jaffa robes and black hair he stepped forward after Daniel Jackson's five minute speech and question session in the White House Press Room.

"People of Earth," he began. "I am Teal'c of the Jaffa and I have spent many years on your planet fighting a common enemy, the Goa'uld. Many battles were lost and won and through every battle I have always been proud to fight along the side of your people. As I witness the call to arms and your civilians emerged to help repel the invasion I was ever so proud to serve you, the people of Earth. As pilots flew every type of craft that was airworthy to defeat the Goa'uld Gliders, I flew with my brothers from Earth in that battle and I could never have been more proud. My heart is heavy however. I witnessed the elections over the years and I followed your government policies. Your contingency plan is a disaster. You did not attempt to save the most valuable but rather most greedy. You, leaders of Earth had turned your backs on those who elected you and entrusted you to serve the people. You, the leaders of this planet are a disgrace."

The press sat silent for a moment in shock. One reporter asked, "Can you define disgrace?"

Teal'c walked away from the podium without another word. He took his stand near Daniel who wore a suit and tie before the array of flags behind them.

Daniel whispered, "I would pay good money to see you do that again."

The Jaffa merely cocked an eyebrow.

Sam felt vindicated for Teal'c stated what she felt and thought. She smiled pleased but didn't say a word.

Jack was to take the podium next. He couldn't top Teal'c but was ready to tell D.C, where to shove their request. He sported his blue dress uniform and smiled to himself. The press seemed to quiet down for a minute.

Jack stated, "What he said!" he looked to Teal'c. He then took a serious note, "I'm Colonel Jonathan O'Neill. I and my friend Daniel were on the first dial out and we made first contact. It's been years as you have been informed. I have been informed the White House will be allowing the Press Corps access to the SGC and there will be embedded photographers and reporters with SG teams and on the ships. You can ask your questions then. I have nothing more to say." He then walked away from the podium as the White House Press Secretary returned to the podium.

The Press Secretary was a short man with thin brown hair who then mentioned, "I was one of those who stayed and fought. It was congress and…" he let the statement go. "Okay, as Colonel O'Neill stated there will be a program for reporters and photo journalist coming soon…"

As the Press Secretary continued Jack motioned for SG-1 to walk off the stage. They left the room via a side door and found Cameron Mitchell standing in wait.

Mitchell grinned at Teal'c, "Boy I couldn't have said that better myself big guy."

Sam smiled, "He said what we were all thinking."

Jack admitted, "That was awesome."

Sam wondered, "Where is June?"

"This way," he motioned for them to follow. As they got out of the building and onto the grounds he mentioned, "She's hanging around Jon a lot."

"You know who Jon is?" Sam asked.

"I know about the whole Loki thing," he nodded. "It's just I think she really likes him…a lot."

Jack smiled, "Of course! She's got good taste."

"He's only fifteen," he told them.

"Physically," Jack countered.

"She' twenty," he reminded him.

"So?" Jack shrugged. "It's five years. What ya worried about?"

"I had sex at fifteen," he told him. "As a matter of fact that resulted in June existing. She finds a guy she likes and not only is he your clone but he's a teenager."

Sam assured him, "They are not going to do anything stupid. Okay, she likes Jon. I can't blame her there. Jon isn't actually fifteen. He's a middle age man…" she caught herself and puckered in thought.

"Relax Carter," he assured her. "Mini-me isn't that stupid."

 **Meanwhile**

June unlocked the door to Sam's base provided home in Colorado Springs and led Jack's teenage clone, Jon O'Neill inside. They both were dressed in civilian attire of jeans and casual t-shirts. June wore her Air Force windbreaker over a red t-shirt while Jon just sported a gray Air Force t-shirt and sneakers.

He smiled, "That's a nice Jeep you bought today. A CJ7 with a black ragtop and the color is a sweet baby blue." He let the door close behind him.

"Thanks for coming with me," she told him. "My mother was aiming me towards a Volvo and that's a bit out of my price range."

"They are good cars," he told her. They sat down on the sofa to rest from the day. He glanced about Sam's living room. He noticed something new had been added. "When did Carter get a piano?"

"We got it a few weeks ago," she told him. "Someone was giving it away. We tuned it and fixed a few broken keys."

"You play?" he grinned.

She nodded, "Yup!" She rose to her feet and went to the instrument. She sat down on the bench pondered for just a few seconds and then started to play a piece from memory.

"Air Supply," he recognized the tune. "Making Love Out of Nothing at All," he recalled the title.

June started to sing the verse, "I know just how to whisper and I know just how to cry. I know just where to find the answers and I know just how to lie. I know just how to fake it and I know just how the scheme. I know just when to face the truth and I know just when to dream…"

Jon had taken a seat beside her at the piano. She paused and looked at him.

"Go on," he motioned for her to continue.

She started to play again. "And I know just where to touch you and I know just what to prove. I know when to pull you closer and I know when to let you loose…"

Jon song the next line, "And I know the night if fading and I know the times gonna fly. And I'm never gonna tell ya everything I gotta tell ya but I know I have to give it a try."

June stopped and looked at him, "You can actually sing, Jon. Meaning Jack can actually sing."

"Shh," he grinned. "That's a secret." He tapped on the key, "You know how many teenagers know this song today?"

"Not many," she figured.

"Air Supply! Most think it's a drink." he huffed. "When this song was popular I was your age…" he winced, "He was your age."

"I know what you mean," she replied. She started playing the overture. "I can make tonight forever or I can make it disappear by the dawn."

Jon sang the next line, "I can make you every promise that has ever been made, I can make all your demons be gone."

June sang with him, "But I'm never gonna make it without you. Do your really see me crawl. And I don't know how you do it, making love out of nothing at all…" She continued the play the notes and ended the song early. She looked over at him. His deep brown eyes were slightly dilated, his breathing was deeper, his temple was pulsating and he was starting to perspire as he gazed upon her.

"Are my pupils dilated?" she wondered.

He looked into her eyes, "They look okay to me."

She then felt for her pulse rate. It was slightly higher than normal but she wasn't sure if that was due to the music playing or something more. She liked Jon. She adored him and he was just like Jack. But he was a teenager physically. She didn't know her own response. She wasn't sure if she was developing feelings for Jon or not but she could see by his physical reactions he had feelings for her.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"I think you have a crush on me," she concluded.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You showed all the signs of someone getting aroused," she determined.

"Aroused!" he looked down at his crotch area. He was certain he wasn't aroused.

"Emotionally," she told him.

"I'm sure I'm not…" he made a face. "Oh, I get it. You did that Sherlock Holmes thing on me and you think I'm getting turned on."

"No," she shook her head, "Emotionally aroused. Not sexually…I'm mean you only have a fifteen year old body. Maybe it was the music and singing?" she suggested.

Jon sat feeling miffed for he really hated being a teenager. He had Jack's feeling for Sam and now he was developing those same feelings for Sam's daughter. He couldn't tell her how much he liked her for he feared it sounding creepy. He went with the excuse, "That's probably it. We were playing and singing."

She thought about the motioned, "I bet that's it." She figured it had to be the music. The song was emotional as well. It must be the cause of the reaction. She started to laugh, "For a minute there I thought you were in love with me."

"Would that be bad?" he wondered.

"Not bad," she grew nervous. "Just I never had a relationship."

"You're a virgin?" he teased. In his mind there was no way she could be a virgin for she was simply a very attractive woman.

"I can't claim that," she told him. "I don't know if anyone told you but I was a victim in a child trafficking ring when I was little. I turned state's evidence and helped bring it down. It's just I never really learned how to bond with anyone. I'm slowly bonding with my mother. I have a parental bond with Jack to some degree. My biological father is trying very hard to form a bond with me. I want to bond with people. It seems the only one I'm close to is Sophia. I really have a tough time trusting people." She let out a sigh, "I'm a mess."

"I'm right here," he assured her. He placed his arm around her shoulder and held for a long moment as they sat before the piano. He tried to put the term "child trafficking" out of his head but such a nightmare is not something anyone could easily dismiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jon O'Neill and June Carter decided to visit Sophia recovering at her father's base house. Walter Harriman had taken the time off to assist in Sophia's recovery. They stood at the door upon ringing the doorbell.

Walter answered it sporting a plain shirt and tan trousers, "June! Jon! I'm glad you are here." He opened the door to let them inside.

"How's Sophia doing?" June asked.

Walter gave a sigh, "She spends all day in her room. She's not acting like herself."

"She was through a lot," June replied.

Jon looked about the house as Walter led them to Sophia's room. Over all it was a nice home with gray painted walls, white trim and blue carpet. He spotted a number of flint lock and percussion muskets proudly displayed on a custom rack on the wall. The weapons were elegant looking with rich wood stocks and brass plates. He mentioned, "Nice collection."

"I made those," Walter told him.

"You made those?" he gasped.

He nodded, "Everyone! I'm a gunsmith and machinist."

"That must have been some work," he told him.

"Little bit," Walter agreed. He got to Sophia's door, "Sophie, honey! You got visitors."

Sophia replied, "They can come in."

Walter opened the door for them and motioned for the pair to enter. Inside the room the walls were decorated with King Arthur themed posters. Upon her dresser was a collection of medieval figurines and crystals. Sophia lay on her bed in a reclining position in shorts and a t-shirt holding a magic wand prop in her hand.

June noted, "Really into King Arthur, huh?"

She shrugged, "Kind of."

Walter stated, "I'll let you kids talk." He closed the door and went back to the other side of the home.

June took a seat on the bed as Jon sat on a chair by a student size desk. June asked, "Ya wanna tell me what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," she informed. "I just needed some time to be alone."

"To do what?" she wondered.

She looked past June to Jon, "Can he keep a secret?"

She looked over her shoulder at Jon and then back to Sophia, "I think so."

She held up the magic wand, "The download did something to me. I can do magic now."

She squinted, "You can do what?"

"Magic," she stated. "I discovered it by accident. I was putting the dishes away and dropped a glass on the floor. It broke and as I was cleaning up the glass I cut myself. I had a nice gash on my finger! I placed a towel over the cut and it healed."

"Let's see where you cut yourself," June stated.

Sophia held out her hand and June noticed a faint scare on his finger that coincided with the story. She was certain magic didn't heal the cut but wasn't sure what did heal the cut. "I see a scare but that doesn't mean you can do magic."

"Sure I can," she smiled. "See after I healed I started reading books on magic and found how to do it. It's all in Latin and you have to do is will it with voice and thought. Watch!" She then took the wand and made a circular motion, "Aqua!" Before them a glass of water appeared.

Sophia smiled, "I can do magic. It has to be the download. It opened up my mind to a higher form of existence and now I can draw on that power. See, I'm not just a lowly grunt anymore. I have powers now. I can be smart like you and your mother are now."

June explained, "There is a reasonable, scientific explanation for this. It's not magic. There is no such thing as magic. And you were never a lowly grunt. You have always been special."

"It is too magic," she told her.

"The download was removed," she insisted. "Your mind wasn't handling it. It was consuming you…"

Sophia smirked, "You're just jealous. I have a real power and I can do magic and that means you are not in the spotlight anymore."

Jon spoke up, "Are you listening to yourself, Sophia?"

"You're just a clone," she sneered. "For once I can something no one else can and now you are telling me it's what I think it is. I know it's magic! Magic is real." she insisted.

Jon suggested, "How about we make sure it's not something else and let Carter run some test?"

"I will have to ask my mother to run the test," June told him.

"That's the Carter I was talking about…Carter." he smiled back at her.

Sophia asked, "You think I can have a SG team if I let them run test."

"Depends on what they find," June told her. She took the glass of water and sniffed it. It appeared real and smelled like water. She figured whatever did this it wasn't magic but she wasn't sure just what yet. "Maybe you were exposed to something other than the repository." She pondered the possibilities. The ship was her prime suspect.

Sophia asked, "Exposed to something else? Kind of reaching here, aren't we? I was exposed to the Ancient knowledge and it made me a sorcerer. I've got real power now. I bet I could take down Anubis."

June's eyes grew wide, "I don't want to risk you like that."

"Afraid I will upstage you, Sherlock?" she smirked.

"This isn't you, Sophia." she told her.

She smiled, "It's the new me."

June sat with a pit forming in her stomach as Sophia seemed to be changing into something she did not recognize. She could not lose her friend to whatever was consuming her. She was now determined to find out what was causing the odd behavior before it was too late.

 **Later that Evening**

Jack drove Sam to her home after the return flight to Colorado. As he pulled in the driveway he noticed the living room light as on and the new Jeep in the driveway.

"June's new car?" he asked.

"Looks like she got a Jeep," Sam replied looking at the vehicle. "I was going to help her pick her first new car."

Jack noted, "The Jeep looks good. It's a CJ7."

"I wanted her to have something with a better accident rating," Sam informed.

"Nice of you to let her stay with you when she's off duty." he mentioned wondering why June was up so late.

"I figured if she stayed with me we could get to know each other better." Sam confessed. "There is so much time to make up for. I never bonded with her."

"How could you bond with her when she snatched away like that." he figured.

"I know," she nodded. She gazed over at him, "You staying the night?"

"Can I?" he gave a silly grin.

She then traced the contours of his chin with his finger before gently kissing him. She admitted, "I miss waking up in your arms."

"You do," he smiled at her. His heart began to race as he thought of the love making they would soon enjoy.

"I do," she confessed. She swung open her door and climbed out of Jack's large truck. "I don't miss this truck though," she muttered as she slid down the seat to the ground.

Jack heard her comment, "Hey you get and out of it better than most." He walked around the front of the vehicle and watched as she slammed the door. He suggested, "We can always take your car." He then looked at the new Jeep, "Or June's."

"Right," she rolled her eyes. They walked to the door and stepped inside.

In the living room June and Jon were working on Sophia's issue. Books and text from Daniel's office were spread about as they read deep into the occult to figure out what magic truly was.

Jack asked, "These Daniel's books?"

They looked up from the sofa.

June nodded, "I borrowed them from his office. I didn't want the Press anywhere near us."

Sam asked, "What's all this?"

Jon told her, "Something happened to Sophia and we are trying to figure it out."

Concerned Sam asked, "What happened to Walter's daughter?"

"She was exposed to something and now she thinks she can do magic," Jon explained. "She thinks it was the download and it somehow expanded her mind to that of a sourer. She was exposed to something but I remember his download and we didn't experience anything like that. She made a glass of water appear out of thin air."

Sam gasped, "Sophia did what?"

June explained, "We went to visit her today. Walter said she had been acting strange and is spending time in her room. Sophia has always been a big King Arthur fan. She loved that story and the legend. She likes stories about wizards and anything with magic, sword fights and horses. It what she does when she's not at work. I believe she was exposed to something other than the repository that she has somehow managed to control using what she thinks is magic. The question is what was she exposed to that could conjure up a liquid and a solid out of thin air? She spoke in Latin and used a magic wand with _Harry Potter_ stamped on it. I found the wand is simply a piece of wood sold as a souvenir for the book that was made into a movie. The book was about a boy wizard who was orphaned. Anyways, Sophia has somehow aggregated fantasy with reality. Now what can do that? It has to be something I cannot detect. I cannot smell, or hear and see anything that would cause this. I've been through every book on the occult Daniel has looking for clues."

Sam told her, "I know what could do that; something so small that it would only be detected by a high powered microscope and it can create liquid or solids out of the partials in the air. It would appear like magic to the untrained eye."

"What?" June asked.

"Nanites," she sighed. "Sophia was instantly affected when she was on the ship. We don't know what is on that ship yet. It could be infected with nanites."

Jack asked, "Replicators?"

"Could be a trap," she winced.

"We better evacuate the ship," Jack told her.

"I think so," she agreed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The crew of the _Nimrod_ was evacuated for their safety while SG-1 had geared up and gathered with June and Sophia to return in hopes of flushing out any Replicators. Jon, Walter and Teal'c were on standby in the SGC in case they needed use of the Gate to evacuate or send aid.

Sam and Daniel immediately went to work looking for signs of the Replicators in the ship. June had found a seat at the navigation station. She pondered and pondered what she could have missed as she reached for the lollipop she kept in her shirt pocket. She placed the sour apple flavored treat in her mouth and crossed her arms in thought.

"If this ship is Replicator then I am not finding any signs of it," Sam stated as she went through her readouts.

Sophia sighed and looked at June, "So much for keeping a secret."

June removed the lollipop stated, "I told them because I am worried for you."

"I'm fine," she snorted.

"No you are not," she insisted. "You are not fine. Your pulse is low, your eyes hardly react, you don't sweat, and you are conjuring up things out of thin air. How is that fine?"

"You're just jealous," she claimed. "For once in my life I have a special ability. I can do something you can't."

"I don't care about the abilities. I want you back to being normal." she countered.

She rolled her eyes, "So you can show everyone how smart you are and how dumb I am?"

"What?" she asked bewildered.

Sam listened in as she continued to the scans. She looked at Daniel concerned for Sophia and June hardly ever fought.

"You're this genius and I'm your stupid average grunt," she told her. "You think you are better than everyone else. You can see things no one else can. You wave that around like…"

June asked, "Like what?"

"Like you're better than everyone else." she told her.

"Better than everyone else?" she shook her head flabbergasted. "If it weren't for you I would be a full blown psychopath right now. I'm a borderline secondary sociopath and I'm trying very hard to not turn into one. I have trouble feeling empathy, I have trouble bonding with people, I am a social misfit and the only thing that saved me was you. I nearly killed myself during boot camp. You saved me. You said death a permanent solution to a temporary problem. When no one else wanted anything to do with me because I'm a freak you were by me every step of the way. Can't you see that?"

"I didn't do anything," she shrugged. "I just hung out with you."

"That was more than you could have known," she told her.

"Found it," Sam stated. "I found nanites present in the ship and a heavy swarm of them around Sophia."

"Replicators?" asked Jack.

"No," she shook her head. "It's not Replicators nanites. It's some other kind. I think they are connected to the ship…Like part of its systems. The nanites are waiting for commands."

Sophia asked, "What? Nanites? I got magic from the download."

Sam shook her head, "You picked up a swarm of nanites when we brought you to the ship. The nanites are what allowed you to make the glass of water. You programmed them to follow you orders. You don't have magic, Sophia. You have a swarm of nanites that don't know what to do."

"Can you shut them off?" Jack asked.

"I can," she found the commands to tell the nanites to stand down.

"No!" Sophia cried.

Sam gave the command and the nanites dissipated from her scans back to the vessel. "I put them to sleep," she told her.

She tried a command, "Aqua." Nothing happened. "Why did you do this to me?" she begged Sam.

"It was affecting you," Sam told her. "You never had magic. When we brought you aboard the ship and sat you down in the chair the nanites activated and removed the information. After that happened they never received orders to stand down or go to sleep when they were done. So, they stayed with you waiting for commands. When you cut yourself they automatically healed you. They remained anchored to you for too long and started to affect you negatively as they waited for commands. The nanites belong to the ship, Sophia."

Daniel added, "I found a file on them. They are designed as a weapons system and defense system. They can attach themselves in small numbers to dedicated crew members to assist in jobs. You had a whole swarm of them around you, Sophia. They swarmed you to get the information out of your head and stayed with you because we didn't know they were there and the nanites were looking for a command on what to do next. You never had magic. You some rogue nanites for a short time."

"So, I don't have anything special." she figured. She started feel more like herself as if she was coming off a drug.

June admitted, "I would give anything to be normal like you."

"I would give anything to have your abilities." she barked.

At that moment two beams of lights came from the ceiling above and engulfed them each. Moments later the light vanished.

Jack asked, "What just happened?"

Daniel winced, "They activated the nanites."

"And?" Jack asked.

Sophia noticed everything in the room. The sights were amplified, the sounds echoed and the smells filled her nostrils. She held her head, "What is this?"

June noticed an absence of those traits. "This is weird." she noted.

"Carter?" asked Jack.

"They said they wished had each other's abilities and the nanites just made that happen." she reported.

"Can you fix that?" he asked.

"I'm trying," she told him. "It won't respond to my commands. There is a small group of nanites surround each of them. The nanites are waiting for June and Sophia to give the commands to change it back."

Sophia gasped, "I got June's memory and that Sherlock Holmes thing she does?" She looked to Sam and the first thing she noticed every detail on Sam's face jumped out at her. She covered her eyes, "How do you see?"

June stood touching her face, sniffing the air deep and snapped her fingers beside her ear. Nothing happened. She grinned, "I'm normal." She cheered, "This is great."

Sophia winced, "I'm getting nauseous. It's too much! Everything is just too much."

Sam told her, "You and June have to give the nanites commands to switch back to normal."

"Switch us back," Sophia stated trying to control the sensory issues.

"Oh' hell no," June told her. "You wanted it, you can keep it."

Sam huffed, "June…She's having trouble handling it."

"I'm a borderline sociopath," she excused.

"If you let her suffer then you will be full blown sociopath," she warned her.

Her shoulders slunk. "For once I just want to be normal," she complained. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to remember the moment of what it is like to be normal. She stated, "Switch us back."

The lights came down and surrounded them once more. In an instant June's abilities returned and Sophia began to feel relief. Sophia breathed deep and held her head. She slowly brought her hands to her face and then looked at June, "How the hell do you deal with that?"

"I learn to let it flow," she told her. "Every sound, every smell, every taste, every sight just flows through me. Fighting it makes it worse."

"Holy shit," she shook herself. "I had no idea that's what it was like for you."

Daniel spoke up, "Sometimes you have to walk in someone else's shoes to understand what they face every day." He asked June, "What was it like to be normal like Sophia?"

"She's not normal," she told them.

Sam gave her a look, "June!"

"I saw her talents…her secret talents…" she grinned at her.

Sophia pleaded, "Don't tell them."

"You're good at it though," she grinned.

"Please," she begged.

Jack wondered, "What is she? A stripper!"

"A writer," she told her. "A very good writer who writes…let's say…romance mixed with science fiction that gets rather…um…erotic."

Sam blushed as she looked at Jack and Daniel. June just descried space-erotica fiction.

Jack asked, "You write smut novels in space?"

Sophia rolled her eyes.

"What's all that King Arthur stuff I heard about?" he asked her.

June stated, "She writes that too. There is this weird thing called 'fan fiction.' She writes stories about Camelot. It's rather interesting; she can twist the story and make it something different." She told her, "You are a really good writer, Sophia."

She blushed and gave a grateful look, "Thank you."

Jack asked, "Can I read some of your smut space novels?"

Sam didn't say a word but the look of disbelief graced her face as she squinted her eyes and turned her head towards Jack.

Daniel rubbed his forehead and asked, "Smut space novels, Jack?"

"I wanna read it," he admitted. "How smutty is it?" he asked Sophia.

She became meek, "Not that bad."

Jack looked to June who smiled and suggested, "You'll have to read it."

 **Few Days Later**

Sam walked into her bedroom wearing a nightgown upon getting ready for bed. She spotted Jack leaning against the pillow in his undershirt and shorts. He had his nose buried in a book and seemed entrenched in the read. She pulled back the covers on her side of the bed. "What ya reading?" she asked.

"Sophia's book," he told her. "The kid has a series of books published under an assumed name and never told anyone."

"What's her pen name?" she asked amused.

"Carter Walters," he replied. "She took June's last name and her father's first name and made up a name."

"Her book any good?" she asked.

"Not bad," he replied. "It's bit like Star Trek with a Captain and a ship that goes exploring. Right now the Captain is about to be seduced by an alien chick with long blonde hair and a hot body. She's actually a vampire that lives off the DNA of sperm. She doesn't know it but the Captain is sterile…"

Sam cocked an eyebrow, "Okaay! What's the name of this novel?"

Jack glanced at the front cover and read off, " _The Acme Rises_." He placed the book down, "See! 'Acme' is a good name for the ship."

"In a smutty space novel," she laughed climbing into bed. She settled down beside him and looked upon him amused.

Jack put the book on the side table and asked, "Kids out?"

"June, Sophia and Jon all went to the movies." she nodded. "Did you know June wears earplugs at the movies? She was searching for them before they left."

"Movies have to be a head trip for her." he gathered. "How long did Harriman take that for? Ten seconds!"

"About that," Sam nodded. "Sophia told me it was like sensory overload. She looked at me and could see the pores on my face from across the room."

"I guess Mini-Carter learned to adapt to it over the years," he figured. "Did you hear the latest on the ship? They are going to let the public vote on a name. I guess Teal'c got to them with his speech."

"They probably shouldn't do that," Sam winced. "Can you imagine just what the public will come up with?"

Jack shrugged, "Like what?"

"Like," she pondered, "Boaty McBoatface! The public shouldn't name vessels."

"It'll be fine," Jack assured her.

"You still declining your coming promotion?" she asked him.

"They want me to head the _Atlantis_ expedition," he told her. "Runner up is Elizabeth Weir."

"Weir would make a good choice," she told him.

"They want a civilian to run it," he stated. "I could resign my commission and get the expedition. Of course we still have the Anubis problem and the new ship we found."

"You know Daniel wants to be on that expedition." she stated.

"I know," he nodded.

"Who did you have in mind to take Hammond's chair if you don't?" she asked.

"Hank Landry," he told her. "His daughter would make a good medical director. She's not military and would be contract."

"Would you take SG-1 with you if you head the expedition to Atlantis?" she asked.

"If you want," he nodded.

"If we go then June will want to go and Sophia will want to follow and Walter will put in his name to come with her." she figured.

"Could be interesting," he nodded.

"And Janet will want to come and Cam will want to come and what do you think of that new pilot, John Sheppard?" she wondered.

"Reminds me of me," he grinned, "when I was younger and had thick hair…"

"He has nice hair," she nodded in agreement and then settled down under the covers. She reached up and tugged a few strands of her hair, "Hate it when a guy's hair looks nicer than mine."

Jack mentioned, "I'm just glad I still got hair." He settled down beside her in the bed. He reached over and grasped her hand.

"You think June is right? Think we will be married in a year?" she wondered.

"Maybe," he replied. "That depends."

"On what?" she asked gazing upon his face.

"On your answer." he stated.

"My answer?" she asked amused.

He softly looked upon her as his brown eye blinked.

"It's up to me," she figured.

He nodded, "It's always has been."

"Yes," she told him. "I will marry you." She leaned closer and kissed him.

He pulled her close and snuggled into her; his nose touching her as they lay together on the pillow. Jack gently ran the pad of his finger over a few strands of Sam's hair. "If we have a kid whose hair will it get? Mine or yours."

"Why you ask that?" she wondered.

"Just curious," he shrugged.

"You want to have another child?" she asked. She wasn't sure if he was ready for such a move after losing his son.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"How are we gonna do this?" she wondered. "Get married, have a family, find Atlantis, stop Anubis…"

"Carter," he whispered. "We don't do it alone."

"I know," she nodded after a moment of thought. Her mind settled down to rest.

"Love you," Jack softly whispered as he started to drift off to sleep.

"Love you," Sam whispered in return. She closed her eyes and recalled the day she helped Janet paint Cassie's room pink. The thought of having a second chance with Jack to have a family warmed her heart as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

The End


End file.
